Prophecy
by KA
Summary: Freeza finds the "Chosen One": a young female Saiyan who will help him take over the Universe!
1. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~Prologue~

There is a Saiyan prophecy that predicts the coming of the first female Super-Saiyan. It goes on to say that she will be found upon the impending destruction of the Homeland, and that the one who finds her will be her guide throughout the fulfilment of the prophecy. Although that particular bit of information wasn't much to go on, it attracted the attention of some rather important people; the search for the chosen one was taken on by a select few...but none-the-less a significant select few, each with his or her own personal plans concerning the chosen one's future. The prophecy contains much more information about the particular Saiyan female other than the time of her discovery, but, unfortunately, that one obstacle seemed to take an eternity to surmount...

***

"After all these years..." Freeza whispered incredulously to himself as he headed towards the small house at the other end of the street he was on. After scanning planet Vegita for close to a decade, Freeza had found what it was that he was looking for: the chosen one. Every female Saiyan on the planet, young and old, had unknowingly been 'tested'; each of their power levels and structures had been analysed and compared to the 'set design' of the chosen one. Finally, after much effort, Freeza had found a match. 

The female was five years old and her name was Ka.

After dispatching his personal guards, Freeza translocated himself inside the small house, in the same room as the young girl. He arrived inside what looked like a small kitchen; with a few quick observations, he realized it was not a kitchen, but a makeshift laboratory scaled down to a size suitable to a child. Bent over a machine, to his right, was the chosen one; she apparently did not notice his presence in the room.

"Ka." He said lightly and rested a hand on the child's shoudler. The girl jumped and gasped, then whirled around to face the one who had disturbed her, "Who..." She stuttered, looking Freeza up and down. Freeza smiled coldly, "I have been looking for you for a very long time, my dear." He spoke with much contentment, "You are the one in the prophecy: the chosen one...you will be the first female Super-Saiyan! Your power will be great..." He mused.

An odd feeling crept into Ka's insides at the sound of Freeza's words, "What? Who are you?!" She cried, then quickly looked behind her towards the doorway to make sure her parents hadn't heard her cry out, "Who are you?" She then repeated more quietly after returning her gaze to Freeza. Although she was in a rather a strange situation, she didn't really want her mother or father to show up and take the stranger away. Her mother had always told her that her curiosity would get her into trouble...

"I am Freeza, your guide." Freeza answered proudly. Ka's deep green eyes went wide, "Freeza?" She asked, trying the name out to make sure she had heard right, "Freeza?!" She choked a second time, "You're evil!" She gasped, recalling what her parents had told her about Freeza's plans for planet Vegita. This was the man that would most likely kill everyone she knew! Without thinking twice, she reached behind her and picked up a small knife from off of the table she had been leaning over before Freeza had disturbed her. Crudely, she pointed it at her opponent and sneered, "Get away from me please." She requested bluntly.

Freeza didn't budge. The prophecy said that the female would come willingly...

"Go away." Ka repeated, locking her eyes with Freeza's. 

Still, the other man did not move; he remained in awe at the five year old girl's guts.

With a sharp intake of breath, Ka cocked the knife back threateningly. Seconds later, the feeling she had felt earlier, when Freeza had mentioned the prophecy, returned -- only stronger. She sighed, almost out of resignation, and lowered the small knife she held ready, then placed it back on the table behind her. She walked up to Freeza and took his hand, then looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, "I'm ready to go now." She declared promptly and smirked.

Freeza couldn't help but blink down at the girl. If the rest of his time with Ka was going to be as odd as it had been on their first encounter, then things would be very interesting in the years to come...

***

The day planet Vegita was detroyed, Ka was outside playing in Freeza's court. Looking after her was Radditz, only a young adult Saiyan at the time. 

Ka busied away, with extreme concentration, at solving a small geometrical puzzle. The puzzle was a gift from Freeza; he had noticed Ka's love for complication almost immediately after 'adopting' her -- but then again, the prophecy had written about that too... The toy consisted of a series of shapes that could fit together to form symbols and other designs; the girl found the solution to most of the patterns, but there was one particular shape that she simply couldn't get no matter how hard she tried: that shape was a five-pointed star.

With a gentle frown, Ka sighed in frustration. She looked up from her game and met Radditz's even gaze, "Aren't you cold? You should have worn more clothes..." Radditz said after a bit. He had been watching Ka for a while, wondering, among other things, why she wasn't shivering; Freeza's planet was much colder than planet Vegita, but the young girl hadn't reacted in the least bit to the drastic change in temperature. Now, outside in a simple dress -- and no shoes -- little Ka hadn't the slightest goosebump. 

"No, why?" Ka asked her guardian and blinked her long lashes once; why would she wear more clothes? She was fine...except for the fact that she couldn't get that pesky star shape to work for her... "Are you cold?" She asked Radditz then and cocked her head to the side, studying him intently. 

Radditz nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." He answered, his mind elsewhere. He found it interesting that the girl was oblivious to the impending fate of planet Vegita; inside the palace, Freeza was preparing the final blow to the Saiyan homeland. Ka was too young to feel pride as Radditz did, so she did not view planet Vegita's destruction the same way he did...which was as a type of punishment to those 'lower' than him. 

He returned his attention to Ka; the young Saiyan girl was blinking one eye and beckoning him near with her finger. He made his way over to where she sat and plopped down beside her. Ka smiled wide and threw her tiny arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair, "Don't be cold." She said simply, as though those words alone could fix any problem in the world. Raddizt couldn't help but smile; Ka was freezing to the touch, but her simple presence was warmer than any fire in the universe. Radditz held her to him a moment, his mind busy compiling his previous thoughts.

"Would you like some help with that puzzle?" Radditz asked Ka after a bit, "I've been watching you work on the star shape for many weeks..." He added gently and then stopped short when the girl pulled away from him and shook her head. "No thank you, I'd rather figure out on my own." She said determinedly and bent over the many small shapes for the hundredth time.

Radditz watched Ka slave over her game for many more minutes before the blast of light came. Both Ka and Radditz's eyes looked to the sky above as a sphere of reddish-silvery light errupted out of nowhere, pulsed, and then faded. 

Freeza had done it.

Ka, confused, whirled to face her guardian. Radditz caught her gaze, and, although he made an effort to keep his emotions to himself, Ka noticed that he held back a contented smile. "Planet Vegita is gone now, isn't it?" The young girl asked, her expression difficult to analyse. Radditz nodded and pulled Ka close for the second time that afternoon, "Yes," He said, "I'm sorry." He added without feeling and held the girl tighter, in an effort to soothe the pain that she -- perhaps -- felt. 

Moments later, Radditz heard Ka's voice in his ear, "Don't be sorry...there will be other planets." She whispered calmly. 

Raddizt grinned to himself at the sound of the girl's surprisingly cold reaction.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 1~

"The first thing you must learn is Willpower." Freeza said to Ka one evening a couple days later. The girl had to be trained early; there was no use keeping her powers inside of her for much longer anyway -- they would eventually make their appearance regardless.

Ka, sitting on the step before Freeza's throne, frowned and shook her head, "I already have that!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest insistantly.

Freeza bent foreward and rested his chin in his palm, "That's not the kind of Willpower I'm talking about, my dear." He responded calmly and watched Ka's eyebrow arch expectantly, "The Willpower I was reffering to is the one that summons the forces inside of you. Remember when we first met? I told you that you had great power inside of you...do you recall that? Well, I wasn't lying to you; it's really there. In order to use it though, you have to summon it -- that's what this whole Willpower thing is about. But here's the trick: Willpower is based on necessity. What that means is that you really have to want to use your power badly in order to actually get it to work for you." Freeza went on to explain.

Her eyes wide with curiosity, Ka listened intently to all this peculiar talk about power. When Freeza had quieted and seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from her, Ka blinked, "Girl Saiyans have no power, Freeza." She objected pointedly. 

A bright grin appeared on Freeza's face, "You do." He countered proudly. Ka frowned again; she would need this theory of Freeza's proved quite soon... 

From the door, some thrity feet away, Radditz watched Ka's little lesson with much interest.

"So you don't believe me." Freeza sighed, "That's fine." He leaned back in his throne and thought for a moment, "Is there something you want badly at the moment, Ka?" He asked simply after a few short seconds of fruitless contemplation. Yes, it was a dull way of going about the lesson, but the child would learn best that way.

By the door, Radditz waited for the girl's answer, expecting her to come up with something common like seeing her parents again or perhaps that little lab of hers...

Ka searched for a bit and then she produced the small geometrical puzzle that had taken up so much of her attention since her arrival on Freeza's planet, "I can't get the star pattern and it's driving me nuts." She responded bluntly, looking up at Freeza in utter defeat.

Radditz held back a bitter laugh.

Freeza, however did not; "Perfect!" He cried after a chuckle; even HE was suprised at Ka's answer. He bent forward again and leveled his eyes with the girl's, "Ask for what you want then," He said simply, "ask for it right here." He added, placing his index finger between her eyes. 

Ka crossed her eyes and asked her question aloud. 

This time, Radditz couldn't contain his laughter; he caught Freeza's gaze and noticed that he was making a tremendous effort not to burst into hysterics. Freeza silently motioned for Radditz to quiet down so that the girl wouldn't be sidetracked.

"Ka," Freeza started, "You don't have to go through that much trouble to do it, my dear, it's much simpler than that." He said as Ka looked up at him, "And far less comical..." He added under his breath. Ka's jaw gaped, "But you said.--" She began but Freeza cut her off before she could go on, "Do it all silently, and concentrate -- just as though you were actually trying to solve the puzzle." He instructed her with a smile.

Ka closed her eyes and visualized the puzzle. She knew every piece by heart for having spent so many hours slaving over it; she mentally watched herself fiddle with each piece, fitting them all together in a multitude of shapes that nowhere resembled the elusive star. It was so incredibly frustrating! Then, she realized that she was going about the whole exercise all wrong; she stopped visualizing herself TRYING to solve the puzzle, and instead imagined herself SOLVING it. 

It was then that she felt it: the same type of compelling force that she had felt back when she and Freeza had first met. It was clearly located, if it could be described as having a location, right between her eyes -- as Freeza had pointed out earlier. Unconsciously, she passed her hand over the puzzle pieces before her, concentrating on the energy that seemed to grow stronger the more attention she payed to it.

Ka heard Freeza's voice, but she didn't quite know what it was that he had said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, wondering what was wrong; he was staring down at the ground in front of her, his eyes wide with amazement. Immediately, Ka followed his gaze and saw what drew his attention; not only had Ka solved the puzzle, but the star shape was now a tri-dimensional crystal that hovered ever so slightly above the cold stone floor.

Raddizt saw the shape as well, but chose not to barge in on Freeza for a closer look, as that would not be accepted; he was lucky enough that Freeza was letting him stand by the door.

Ka squealed with delight and took the crystal in her hands, holding it up to her face in order to examine it more closely, "Look!" She cried excitedly and got to her feet, then practically shoved the crystal in Freeza's face after jumping onto his lap, "I did it! And it looks even neater than all the other shapes from before..." She commented, her entire body quivering with pride and newfound power.

Tentatively, Freeza touched the crystal. It seemed almost suspended in the air, inside its own pool of zero gravity, "Well done," He breathed after a while, "that's excellent, Ka." He commended the girl. Content now, Ka grinned; she plucked the crystal from the air and held it in her hand, then she 'placed' it back into suspension. It did what she wanted it to. 

By the door, Radditz watched Ka's game in disbelief. The child had just expanded the puzzle's dimensions both physically and gravitationally; he had never seen anything quite like it. 

It became clear to him that Ka did not have the powers of an ordinary Saiyan. 

Freeza watched the tiny girl on his lap with a triumphant smirk; this was a good developpment...at least he had chosen the right child. He contemplated all the things she could become and settled on one thing in particular: she would be powerful.

***

"Hold on a second." Radditz said impatiently as he adjusted the green-lens eyepiece of his Saiyan power-level-meter headset, "I don't see why you didn't think of doing this a long time ago..." He grumbled under his breath. He and Freeza stood a little over fifty feet away from where Ka sat playing with the crystal she had created the night before. Freeza had just decided that getting an exact reading on the child's power-level would be in order, so that he could track its progression over the next years.

"Why do I have do this?" Radditz asked Freeza sharply as he continued to fiddle with his headset. Freeza smirked, "Because the meter-thing is yours, not mine." He responded pertly. Radditz held back a groan, "Its probably broken too..." He whined in irritation, then, finally, he got his headset to work, "Okay, it's responding now...but I don't guarantee it'll work -- it was busted when I got it." He added pointedly.

Freeza looked over at Radditz and narrowed his eyes, "_Sure_ it was..." He snapped sarcastically. 

Thinking it best not to counter his boss, Radditz turned his gaze over to Ka in the distance. He set the meter and waited. It settled on "1". "I TOLD you this thing was busted!" He cried, then lowered his voice to avoid alerting Ka (she didn't need to know what was going on until she was much older), "Let me try again." He decided and reset the meter.

There was a pause and Freeza peered over at Radditz to see what the holdup was. The big Saiyan tore off the headset and threw it to the ground roughly, "It's broken, Freeza." He said simple in response to his boss' questioning glance. 

"What was the reading on your second try?" Freeza asked curiously. Radditz' expression was dull, "The meter is broken, I swear to you..." he started, but Freeza cut him off sharply, "What was the reading on your second try?!" He repeated insistantly. He bent and picked up the headset that Radditz had thrown to the ground and then tried it on for himself; the last reading that Radditz had taken was still flashing on the eyepiece monitor.

The number was "-500".

"How can the number be a negative?" Freeza asked confusedly, breaking the sudden silence. 

"How many times do I have to say 'it's broken'?" Radditz commented, pushing it with his insolence.

Lost in thought, Freeza didn't react to the Saiyan's words. Mimicking Radditz, he reset the counter and fixed the small figure of Ka not too far away; the number plunged to "-500" once more. Frowning, he turned to face Radditz after resetting the meter a second time; the numbers climbed to "1500". He blinked. Radditz' reading was correct. 

"What?" Radditz asked after a moment.

Freeza removed the headset and handed it back to Radditz, "I have some research to do." He said thoughtfully, then turned and strode away, leaving Radditz behind.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 2~

And so Ka's training began. For the next three years, Feeza spent much time --everyday-- instructing the girl on how to use her powers. He taught her concenration and focus, as well as reaction speed and quick thinking; he insisted on perfection and discipline, and most of all, he pushed her to perform as best she could -- usually even better. 

Her power grew at an amazing rate; now, at eight years of age, Ka had already doubled her guardian Radditz' power-level -- but on the opposite scale. After Radditz' eyepiece-meter had displayed Ka's power-level as "-500", Freeza had been quite busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the reading. After administering tests and searching far and wide for answers, it turned out that nothing was wrong with the reading after all. 

The girl's power-level was undoubtedly "-3000". Both Freeza and his scientists knew that there was nothing in the universe with negative energy, so curiosity soon settled in. Freeza specialized his experiments with Ka's powers, to try to figure out what peculiarities a being with a negative power-level would possess. 

He came to one particular conclusion: negative energy could not be concentrated.

After watching Ka use her power on a multitude of different targets, Freeza noticed that she could not summon a single beam of energy to launch at an opponent. Instead, she would move off to a distance and hit everything around the given target along with the target itself. When she didn't move away from her target, the results were utterly disastrous. This forced Ka to adopt an almost-singly aerial approach to her attacks, otherwise, the battlefield would be torn up in seconds. 

Ka's negative power was not written of in the Saiyan Prophecy that Freeza had gotten a hold of. The writings spoke of great power and that was all; no specifications whatsoever about energy types. 

Never-the-less, negative or not, Ka's power was impressive. Now that Freeza had worked her power-handling capabilities up to what he called 'acceptable', it was now time to focus on her martial abilities. However, the Prophecy dictated that the chosen one would 'learn the art of battle through one of her own kind'...

...and, Radditz was of her kind, wasn't he?

***

"Quickly now, Ka!" Freeza urged, pushing the girl down the stone steps of the palace. Ka was shaking with fear and refused to make her way into the courtyard; she was only eight years old! Why did she have to learn to fight at such a young age? This was propostrous!

Already standing on the field was Radditz; an evil smile spread across his face, a smile that he knew frightened the girl even more. A few days ago, Freeza had come to him and had told him how the Prophecy dictated that the girl be trained by one of her kind; Radditz had refused at first, certain that he would crush Ka in seconds. Freeza then pointedly reminded him that Ka was to be trained -- not destroyed. However, Freeza somewhat doubted that, despite his sheer size advantage, Radditz could defeat Ka so easily in combat.

When Freeza finally...manually...got the girl out onto the courtyard, Radditz sized her up with a placating smirk. She wore Saiyan armor, that had been tampered with in order for it to fit her properly, and beneath that, a tight-fitting scarlet body suit. Radditz could not tell if any of her clothing was weighted, but then he figured it didn't really matter. Aside from all that, he noticed that Ka was very clean-looking; living with Freeza had undoubtedly toned down her wild look, a look that was universal to the Saiyans. But then again, Radditz had somewhat cleaned up too...to a lesser extent.

Freeza sat on the last step of the staircase leading down the the courtyard and eyed the two Saiyans momentarily. Things would go well today, he was sure of it. He called out to Radditz in order to get his attention, then, he began setting a few rules to the day's events, "Radditz, you are not -- I repeat -- you are not to use full power until I allow you to. Secondly, if for some reason Ka cannot breathe, let her go. Lastly, I will communicate with Ka telepathically for the beginning; she may slow as a result of this, but pay no heed to it -- she must learn to mutli-task." He smiled then and made a negligent motion with his hand, "The rest is up to you." He finished promptly.

With Freeza's ramblings over with, Radditz took a good look at Ka and then disappeared. Across the field, Ka's breathing accelerated and she looked around nervously; seconds later, Radditz appeared in the air above her. 

She screamed so loud she nearly had a heart attack.

It took a split-second for her to throw herself to the ground and grasp her throat in order to slow her breathing. Radditz looked over at Freeza questioningly; Freeza shook his head and held up a finger so that Radditz would give him a minute to talk to Ka. "Get up, my dear!" Freeza cried mentally, making the connection with Ka's mind, "I understand your fear, but it is no reason for you to behave this way. Radditz is here to train you...not to kill you. Take a few seconds and breathe deeply, please attempt to remain calm; if you stay calm, your chances of winning any battle will triple, I assure you. Now, I will send Radditz back to his starting position, and we can begin again; I will guide you, all you have to do is listen." And with that, he flicked his finger to the left and Radditz translocated back to his original position.

Ka did as she was told and got to her feet once more, "Okay, I'm good now." She said decidedly, spreading her feet and tensing her muscles, her eyes focused on Radditz some twenty feet away. Freeza's voice sounded in her mind then and she made sure to listen carefully, "Expect everything and anything -- that way, nothing can surprise you." He said lightly and left her mind. 

Across the field, Radditz disappeared again; this time, though, Ka remained calm. She jumped up and hovered in the air just as her guardian re-appeared behind her. "Stay light." came Freeza's telepathic voice. Ka didn't have much time to react as Radditz' arm slashed down at shoudler-level; she felt the wind zip by as she darted back and up higher to avoid the strike. Radditz did not take much time to try another attack; he translocated himself above Ka and drove her down towards the ground at top speed with his open palms down on her chest. The blow startled the girl and she fought to pull herself out of the grasp of gravity.

"Use your head, Ka -- if Radditz caught you off-guard, then you can just as well do the same to him." Freeza's voice commented matter-of-factly. Seconds before Ka hit the ground, she disappeared from beneath Radditz, sending the older Saiyan crashing to the ground. Radditz groaned and rolled onto his back, then looked up above him to see his trainee hovering above him with a contented smile on her face. 

"Good advice, Freeza! You're pretty smart!" Ka called to her master, turning around to share her pride, "Did you see what I did?!" She asked Freeza, who was busy signalling something to her that she chose to ignore, "I almost d--" She started but her boasting soon turned to screaming as Radditz' arms wrapped around her waist. He laughed and flipped her over his head like there was nothing to it.

It was Radditz' turn to stand over Ka, "Lesson number one," He said with a grin, "When the other guy is down, is doesn't necessarily mean you've won." He stated and raised an eyebrow at the girl who blinked dazedly up at him, "Right?" He asked. Ka swallowed thickly and nodded, "Right." She acknowledged meekly. Radditz' held his hand down to her and yanked her up effortlessly.

"Right then," Radditz said, making his way back to center field, "perhaps we should try some blocking holds and throws before we actually move on to striking." He decided suddenly, looking back to make sure that Ka was still with him. He was pleased to see the she followed readily...well, more readily than before. 

So for the next couple hours, Radditz drilled every blocking maneouvre he had ever known into Ka's martial repertoire. The girl picked up the defensive position extremely well, but the more Radditz tried to keep her to the ground, the more she would take the fight into the air. Radditz complained to Freeza about that particular fact, but Freeza urged him to train her where she felt most comfortable -- this was her first training session, after all. She would learn to fight well in discomfort only after learning to fight flawlessly in comfort.

Radditz worked Ka up to the point were she could hold him back for fifteen minutes at a time, without suffering too many blows. The girl grew faster as each fight wore on, her concentration dangerously strong; Radditz figued that she probably forgot everything around her when she fought. 

Freeza, however, knew for certain what was going on in Ka's mind. Radditz had the right idea; the young one focused entirely on what she was doing and nothing else. The world could be coming apart around her and she wouldn't know it until she defeated her opponent and looked around. Freeza saw this as a good thing as well as a bad thing; Ka would have to be careful, that's all.

At one point, during one such fight with Radditz, Ka suddenly grinned and cried out, "It feels like dancing!". She couldn't have been more right, as that's exactly what it looked like; Radditz and Ka's movements were so synchronized that it looked as though the two had coregraphed a dance routine. It was almost funny. Finally the fight ended, when Radditz succeeded in pinning Ka to the ground, and the girl laughed gleefully.

Impressed with Ka's progression, Freeza got up from his seat on the stairway and headed over to the battlefield to congradulate the young Saiyan, "Excellent, my dear!" He cried as the girl jumped up and out of prone position, "Radditz has taught you well! But defense is only half of what you must learn -- tomorrow, you will learn to strike!" He declared with a glint of excitement in his eye.

Ka, exhausted by the day's events but none-the-less enthralled, was speechless. As Freeza and Radditz returned to the palace, Ka remained outside. She sat down gingerly and smiled wide, her mind filling with ambitions beyond her wildest dreams; unconsciously, she began to play with her tail.

"I will be the greatest!" She cried to whomever cared to hear her, "Entire galaxies will fear my power!" She added, but then realized that that might be pushing it. Still, she smiled at the prospect of it... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 3~

"No, go away." Ka mumbled sleepily and rolled over. 

"Get up." Radditz tried once again, his patience wearing thin. It was early morning on Freeza's planet and Radditz had been ordered to get moving on Ka's offensive training as soon as possible. He figured that if HE had to get up early, than so did the girl...final answer. 

Ka curled into a little ball and pretended not to here her guardian. That was enough for Radditz. With a disapproving shake of his head, he reached out and lightly tugged the girl's tail, "That means now, Ka!" He yelled impulsively.

He had never seen anyone jump that high in his life.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ka cried, bounding out of her bed, "...you big jerk..." She added under her breath and reached back to soothe her aching tail; as fun as it was to play with the thing when she was bored, she still hated having it because it was a source of unspeakable pain when it was abused of. 

"You did well yesterday, but you have more to learn." Radditz said, "I will see you out in the courtyard in fifteen minutes, understood?" He ordered more than asked. Ka nodded, all the sleep gone from her eyes now. Radditz grinned and left the room.

Ka sighed and examined herself in the small mirror that she had stolen from one of the palace chambers. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs from the day before's training, but she was fine none-the-less. She yawned and stretched, then grasped her shoulder as a bolt of pain shot through it; it dawned on her that if the day before had been defensive training, then what kind of wounds would she be getting after the offensive training? And when would Freeza let her fight with her powers? She was much more apt with those...

After dressing in armor and grabbing a bite to eat on the run, Ka exited the palace in a hurry in order to avoid getting yelled at by Freeza and then beaten up by Radditz afterwards. As she blindly bolted down the wide stairs, she smashed into another person that was heading towards where she had just come from.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ka cried, pushing her hair back from her face and focusing on who she had run into. The other person was a young girl that seemed to be about her age; she was taller, with big dark eyes and wild curly brown hair. Ka had never seen anyone of her race before, but she found that the girl looked alot like a Saiyan -- without, of course, the tail. 

The other girl smirked, "It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going anyway; my mind was elsewhere." She said somewhat surprisedly and sized up Ka, "My name is Rose and I'm here for training. Are you a Saiyan?" She asked bluntly, in the simple manner of children, after noticing Ka's twitching tail. 

Ka smiled proudly, "Yes I am." She said and straightened up as the words left her mouth, "My name is Ka; I'm here for training too." She added pointedly. She looked Rose up and down and frowned, "You look Saiyan but you don't have one of these," She said, throwing her thumb back at her ever-dancing tail, "so what are you?" She asked curiously.

Rose put her hands on her hips, "I am a Human from Earth. I was taken from there, last year, by the Ginyu force; they are hoping to train me so that I may become one of them." She boasted with a sudden haughtiness.

Ka was no stranger to pride, "I am Freeza's protege." She replied bluntly and stepped passed the girl, "Perhaps I will see you again, Rose, but for now, I must go train." She called over her shoulder and stepped down onto the courtyard where Freeza and Radditz waited. Behind her, Rose smirked and strode into the palace.

As Ka approached him and Freeza, Radditz was clapping, "Lovely, Ka. Just lovely." He hissed sarcastically, "Way to show off." He added cynically. Although he used sarcasm, he silently commended the girl on her performance -- a true Saiyan, this Ka was! 

Beside him, Freeza ignored the whole episode with much stoicism, "Well then," He said to bring everyone back to the situation at hand, "today, Ka, you will learn the offensive side to battle." He started, eyeing the girl seriously, "However, do not make the mistake of thinking that, after today, your training will be complete. Oh, no. It will take years of practice to perfect your skills. But, to keep you from getting discouraged, you may rejoice in knowing that half of the essential skills are already known to you." He declared and smiled a conservative smile.

Ka's eyes widened, "Discouraged?!" She cried amazedly, "No!!! I'm gonna get this right if it's the last thing I do..." She said decidedly and grinned, "You're gonna be proud of me, Freeza, I promise you!" She vowed and suqeezed his hands impulsively. Seconds later, she whirled around and staked out her spot on the 'battle' field, "Now come on, let's start! You didn't wake me up early for nothing, you know!" She cried to her guardian and master.

Radditz and Freeza exchanged glances and each headed for their positions; Radditz a dozen feet away from Ka and Freeza a little further, in order to keep an eye on the whole situation.

***

From atop a balcony overlooking the courtyard, Freeza's brother Cooler watched the early morning events with much interest. 

Freeza had been very busy since the arrival of the Saiyan girl 'Ka'. Now that he was sure that he had found the right person for the fulfilment of his silly prophecy, Freeza walked around like he owned the place. This annoyed Cooler to the extreme. Somehow, Freeza always came up with amazing schemes and, as such, was put in charge of almost every major assignment while Cooler remained in the shadows, as a backup plan in case Freeza screwed up.

However, Cooler had never seen Freeza this happy...not since the formation of his famed Ginyu force. Slowly but surely, Freeza was gathering the universe's strongest individuals and converting them over to his side of the battle. This new Saiyan girl, Ka, was a peculiar addition to his collection, though; she had much power, Cooler could see that without resorting to the use of any power level-meter, but that wasn't all. The girl had much ambition -- it seemed to grow within her as surely as she grew in age. Surely Freeza had some major plans for that one...

A thought occured to Cooler that made him smile. If his father could witness Freeza 'fail' at fulfilling this Saiyan prophecy of his, than his confidence in Freeza would begin to shake. In consequence, Cooler would get his chance at taking the controls that Freeza has had --and that Freeza has maneouvred perfectly -- up to then.

Cooler smirked as his eyes settled on the young Saiyan girl in the courtyard below, "You'd better hope that Freeza and that big lackwit Radditz keep a close eye on you, little one..." He purred devlishly.

***

The day wore on, and Ka's martial training continued. Although the offensive strategies came slower to her than the defensive ones had, Ka still picked up on everything remarkably well. Freeza was content, once again, with her progress; so content, in fact, that he signalled for Radditz to begin using his full strength against her.

Ka cried out as her guardian charged her, then flipped her over his shoulder much like he had the day before when she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on behind her back. Agilely, she jumped to her feet and darted upwards, calling Radditz on with her finger, "Bring it on, Radditz!" She yelled down at him, comfortable now that she was back in the air. Below, Radditz grinned up at her and disappeared, only to re-appear inches from her face; he then jumped upwards and attempted to come down on her head.

Ka sidestepped and snapped out the base of her palm, cracking Radditz in the center of the chest just as he came down to her level. The two Saiyans went into an extensive hit-and-block routine, where speed and coordination determined who got hit and who remained unhurt. Radditz noticed that Ka preferred to use her hands and arms as opposed to her feet and legs; it was rare that she launched a kick of any kind, and when she did, it was more a a downwards charge from above. He saw no problem with that.

As the little spar went on, Ka became quite confident that she could hold back anything Radditz could throw. Freeza, who kept a telepathic connection with her during all of her battles, noticed her hyped state of mind; "Ka, stay focused..." He warned her mentally, certain that she would screw up. 

And, as he had predicted, she did. 

Radditz headbutted Ka. As simple as the move was, it worked. Ka cried out and Radditz finished off the move with a sharp kick to the stomach; Ka doubled over and he kneed her in the chin. He watched with a grin as she dropped to the ground, landing quite hard due to the altitude at which they had been sparring. 

Radditz gingerly brushed off his hands and slowly descended to ground level. When his feet touched down, he crossed his arms ovr his chest and looked down upon his trainee, "Hurts, eh?" He remarked coldly. Curled into a little ball, Ka clutched at her stomach and struggled to breathe. Radditz laughed and turned to look at Freeza, "I think she deserves a small break, Freeza." He called to his master.

In a flash, Radditz felt pain like he had never felt before. After letting out a blood-curdling scream, he dropped to his knees and clutched at his tail, which was no longer neatly wrapped around his waist. 

"Just cause the other guy is down doesn't mean you've won." Ka said icily, dropping to her knees before Radditz and raising his chin with a finger so that he would look her in the eye; she found great pleasure in repeating Radditz' lesson from the day before. Radditz had tears in his eyes, "You didn't have to pull my tail, Ka." He remarked through clenched teeth. Ka smiled and planted a kiss on her guardian's forehead, "You did it to me this morning." She replied pertly.

With that, Ka whirled around and strode off towards Freeza, a bright smile on her face, "When can I start using my powers in battle, Freeza?" She asked her master as she neared the spot where he sat. Martial training was good, but she yearned to apply what she had learned with Freeza to an actual fighting situation. And besides, she was quite sure that she would excel at applying her strength elsewhere than in her muscles...

Freeza smiled wide as Ka came near, "Patience, my dear; you have only begun your training! All will come in due time, I assure you." He said calmly, eyeing Ka's facial expression with interest. Ka frowned in frustration and sighed heavily, "But I want to use my powers; they come so naturally to me, I feel comfort in them." She protested with a childish pout. Freeza raised an eyebrow at his protege, "Do not get discouraged with your martial training, it is a skill you must acquire." He scolded her pointedly. Ka's jaw dropped, "I'm not getting discouraged!!! I just want to incorporate my powers into my battle tactics!" She cried. Ka watched as Freeza's features softened; he seemed to be figuring something out in his mind. Immediately, Ka took advantage of the situation; she hopped into Freeza's lap and threw her arms around his neck, "Puh-lease Fuu-ree-zaa..." She tried, batting her lashes to add to the honey in her voice.

Freeza blinked, then smiled at the comical way in which Ka had pronounced his name. On a less important occasion, the girl's tone might have affected his decision, but now was not the case. He grasped Ka's arms and spoke in a low tone, "I'm afraid I can't let you use your powers just now, Ka." He started, "You'll get to use them soon enough, but not in a hand-to-hand battle situation. I don't think I have to explain why that is; you've found that out for yourself during the past three years." He watched the child frown and decided to clear things up for her, "Listen; if I let you use your powers against Radditz, you will kill him." He explained bluntly. Ka turned her head to look back over her shoulder at her guardian who sat on the field nursing his tail, "Really?" She asked, returning her gaze to Freeza. Freeza nodded, "Really. And you'd probably end up trashing half my palace along with it." He added, quite realistically.

It was Ka's turn to blink, "I wouldn't wanna kill Radditz or trash your palace!" She cried in awe, "But, when will I ever get to let go of all the power inside of me?" She asked, unable to get over the question. In response to her ageless inquiry, Freeza smiled, "Soon, my dear, soon." He purred, "Now get back out on that field and work at your poking moves!" He urged suddenly and the child slipped away from him, then headed in Radditz' direction.

Freeza watched from a distance as Ka waved away Radditz' questions concerning their chat. He then watched as the two Saiyans re-initiated a mock-battle, their moves swift and synchronised. Freeza smirked ironically; although he didn't show it in front of Ka, he was just as eager as she was to see her in action at full power. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 4~

As Freeza had promised, it soon came time for Ka to use her powers on a large scale attack. A few weeks after the start of her offensive training, Ka tried her hand at gravity training. So, while the girl and Radditz busied away at that particular task, Freeza set some time aside to pinpoint a planet that he could use as a target for Ka's very first full-scale attack. There was no way he could experiment with her on his planet; the damage would be simply disastrous.

"Lord Freeza, our sources indicate that the planet Anacreon will be fitting for your most recent test of the Saiyan girl's power." Zarbon declared to his master, one evening. As Freeza was busy working at a computer, Zarbon patiently waited for a reply to the news he brought.

"That's good, Zarbon." Came Freeza's short reply. He didn't even bother to turn around.

Zarbon frowned, "I don't mean to pry, sir, but...what do you intend to do with the Sayain girl?" He paused, expecting a berrating, then went on when Freeza remained silent, "I mean, even if she does become this Super-Saiyan you say she will be..." He went on but this time Freeza cut him off sharply.

"Do you doubt my judgement?" He asked, pausing in his work.

Zarbon knew he had overstepped his bounds but he chose to speak his mind anyway, "No sir," He gushed hastily, "I only mean to point out that we are off-course to the Tayou system, and that Dodaru says that the planets there still have potential ressources. Is all this time you're spending with the Saiyan girl worth it? Were passing up some lucrative possibilities..." He said tentatively.

With his back still turned, Freeza shook his head, "I will no longer need the planets belonging to the Tayou system;" He said negligently, "sell them off and order Dodaru and his crew back here for new orders. I have Ka and that is all I need; she will help us to gain twice as much as we have lost during her training, I assure you. Now leave; I have much information to go through." He snapped irritably.

With that, Zarbon left the room. Curious about his master's intentions, he returned to the systems hall once Freeza had left to perform other duties. During the day, Zarbon had a talk with Cooler; it was he who sparked Zarbon's interest in Ka. Cooler had been quite insightful about the repercussions of Freeza's frivolous indulgence in the accomplishment of this 'Prophecy' of his; if Ka turned out to be as powerful as Freeza was sure she would be, then, what kind of position of power would she acquire? Would she stand a chance at replacing Zarbon? 

Quietly, Freeza's right-hand-man sat down on a chair before the computer that Freeza had been working at.

Research Topic: "S - A - Y - I - J - I - N K - A"

Processing...

Results: Subject Ka

Race: Sayijin

Relatives: Classified

Home Planet: Vegita

Power Level: current -3000

Abilities: 1 Ozaru 2 Classified

After the usual information came a barrage of notes that Zarbon read with much interest; unfortunately, all the important stuff was kept under classified codage. Zarbon sighed in frustration, "If she were just his new toy to replace Prince Vegeta in his absence, then why is so much kept hidden..." He wondered aloud, his eyes glued to the monitor before him.

The best Zarbon found was a set of five entry logs written by Freeza himself that resumed the present state of Ka's progressive training. They revealed almost nothing that Zarbon hadn't already deduced, except for the fact that Ka had already attained a power level of -3000. The description of the Saiyan girl's negative energy, as well as its peculiarities, was also written as a kind of guide to Freeza's discoveries and experiments. 

Somewhat disappointed by his meagre findings, Zarbon pulled away from the computer and let his thoughts flow. It was hard to believe that after all the trouble they had gone through to get rid of those disgusting monkey-Saiyans that Freeza would let the most powerful ones live, even though he knew that one day they might grow strong enough to defeat him. Perhaps, after Freeza finally saw the extent of his new Saiyan pet's power, he would consider disposing of her to avoid competition. But why would he go through all of this trouble just to prove to himself that he stands a chance at losing against a Saiyan? Perhaps Freeza wanted to train Ka so that she could be his new elite warrior, or perhaps his bodyguard...

Either way, Zarbon was at a loss. If Ka grew stronger than him, she would inevitably ascend to his position as Lord Freeza's right hand. 

That was unacceptable.

"Perhaps Cooler was right about the Saiyan girl," Zarbon thought out loud, "it would be best if she was disposed of. That way, Lord Freeza could return his attention to more important things, and I could keep my position without worry." He figured, then smiled contentedly, "And besides, the little wench is a Saiyan; those eyesores should have been killed off a long time ago..."

***

Rose, the Ginyu force trainee, smiled wide as she caught a glimpse of a familiar face staring down at her from the balcony above the gymnasium. She extended her hand and waved to Ka, the young Saiyan girl she had run into a few weeks back. Ka only smiled, then turned and left.

"What's got your attention now, Rose?!" Thundered captain Ginyu from behind, angry as usual.

Startled, Rose whirled around to face her superior, "I saw Ka, sir!" She replied with a start, "I waved to her..." She said and watched the captain's gaze snap up to the balcony above, "...but she's gone now." Rose added finally and her trainer returned his attention to her.

"Good riddance." Captain Ginyu spat rather bluntly, "I don't want to see you around her, do I make myself clear?" He scolded Rose, "She's bad blood; nothing good can come of her presence among the ranks of Lord Freeza's army." He finished with a deep scowl, "Now get back to work!" He cried, pointing behind him. Rose nodded perfunctorily and stalked past captain Ginyu, then continued with her hold training with Racoome.

Captain Ginyu, as well as the rest of the Ginyu force, had received a surprise visit from Zarbon and Cooler in the past week. They had been informed of the the problem that Ka caused now that she had progressed in her training with Freeza and Radditz. During the conversation, Cooler had taken captain Ginyu aside and had sensitized him to the fact that his position as leader of the Ginyu force was now endangered due to Ka's ever-growing power. Cooler also pointedly remarked that the captain surely wouldn't want to take orders from a female -- and a young one at that! Of course, captain Ginyu's pride shaded his mind; he quickly bought into what Cooler had to say, but, on the other hand, he made it clear to Freeza's brother that going against Freeza's will was not the wisest thing to do. What kind of hellish punishment would the captain get if he struck down his master's protege?

Of course, Cooler reassured the leader of the Ginyu force. He promised that Ka' s elimination would be a thing shrouded in secrecy, and that he could surely find an excuse that would be acceptable in the event of Freeza's inevitable rage. He added that it would be none other than a blessing to rid themselves of the Saiyan girl; and besides, Lord Freeza would get over it, wouldn't he?

Captain Ginyu passed this news on to Rose shortly after his encounter with Cooler and Zarbon. Rose, more or less affected by the turn of events in any case, was indifferent to the plotting of Ka's assassination. She didn't know the girl all that well, and her only encounter with her had been rather cold; all she knew was that Ka was training directly under Freeza, and that she was the subject of some silly prophecy. When Rose heard that captain Ginyu's position was threatened by the eight year old Saiyan, she burst out laughing. How could a child possibly have such power?! The captain could snap Ka in two in a matter of seconds -- and Rose was sure of it.

But what if the girl actually did ascend to the position of leader of the Ginyu force? Rose would find much difficulty in taking orders from someone the same age as her; and anyway, why should Ka get such a prestigious position? Rose was the Ginyu force trainee, not Ka; if a young girl was going to take any position of power in Lord Freeza's personal task force, it would be Rose. 

And who knows, if Rose trained well and gained strength, perhaps she could assassinate Ka herself. If she executed the mission and got away with impunity, she would surely have a guaranteed spot among the Ginyu force!

After all, how tough could it be to beat that puny Saiyan girl anyway?


	6. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 5~

After Freeza had informed her that she would be going out on her first power-run the next morning, Ka hadn't slept at all. Inevitably, she had kept Radditz up all night also, in order to chatter interminably about how much fun it was going to be to finally get to use her full power for the first time ever.

"Uh huh." Radditz repeated for the hundredth time since the evening before, his face long. He had replied the same thing over and over in response to everything Ka said -- he had lost interest in the conversation a very long time ago. With dark circles under his eyes signalling his lack of sleep, Radditz caught a glimpse of the rising sun; he had made it through the night without falling asleep.

A tall figure appeared at the entrance of the room then. Both Ka and Radditz looked over to see who it was.

"Lord Freeza wishes to see you now, Ka." Zarbon said tightly, sweeping into the room without bothering to ask for permission. His expression was dull, stoic. 

Ka jumped up from her bed and grinned, "Finally!" She cried excitedly and turned to Radditz, "Coming?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, seemingly oblivious to her guardian's fatigue. Radditz smiled loosely and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Ka." He answered with a sigh, relieved that he would finally be able to get some sleep to make up for the wasted night.

"My Lord will see you also, Radditz." Zarbon pointed out tartly.

Radditz almost groaned, but decided against it due to Zarbon's presence in the room, "Fine." He snapped with a sneer. With that, Zarbon turned and left, leaving the two Saiyans alone.

"You know what?" Ka asked Radditz, while watching Zarbon make his way down the halls of the palace beyond, "Zarbon looks a little..." She paused, struggling to find the right words, "...feminine...to me." She finished at last, hoping that Radditz would catch her drift. She watched her guardian's facial expression go from unreadable to amused; the corner Radditz' mouth twisted up into a smirk, "He probably fancies Freeza." He commented bluntly, then grinned, "Zarbon sickens me; I'd give my own right arm just to shove my fist down his throat." He said, shaking his head to chase away the disturbing visions in his mind.

Ka burst out laughing; Radditz had a way of voicing his opinion that could make anyone laugh, "You'd kick his ass!" Ka whooped, throwing a punch at the air in front of her, "He wouldn't stand a chance against a Saiyan like you!" She added haughtily. Radditz smiled and slid off of Ka's bed; Ka was not experienced enough to know that size really meant nothing...neither did manliness or womanliness -- in her case. She did not know, either, just how powerful Zarbon was; all she saw was an obsequious, womanly man that gave her dirty looks from time to time.

Radditz yawned despite himself and ushered Ka out of the room and into the halls beyond, "Come now, it wouldn't be smart to keep Freeza waiting." He said hastily and strode ahead of the girl. Ka jogged after him, "Hey wait for me, you big jerk!" She called to him; Radditz just kept walking, "No." He snapped, looking over his shoulder to flash Ka a wicked smile. 

By the time Radditz reached Freeza audience hall, Ka still hadn't caught up. She burst into the large room like a bat out of hell, nearly tripping over her own feet, screaming, "I'll tell Zarbon that you'd like to get your hands on his butt!". She ran into Radditz and the older Saiyan slapped a hand over her mouth as Zarbon stepped out from behind the shadows and asked, "What's this about my butt, Ka?".

"Uh--nothing." Ka choked, her words muffled by Radditz' hand. Zarbon's eyes betrayed his calm exterior, "I thought so." He snapped and whirled around in a flutter of his white cape, then made his way over to stand by Freeza's side. When the man-servant had left their direct vicinity, Radditz removed his hand from Ka's mouth.

"Good morning to you both," Came Freeza's voice, calm and pleasant from atop the raised dias at the other end of the hall, "I trust you slept well." He mused with a smirk, well aware that neither Radditz nor Ka had slept at all -- wether it had been from their own will or not.

Radditz held his tongue. 

Ka dove forward and darted over to where Freeza sat comfortably atop his throne, "Can we go now?" She asked excitedly, jumping up onto the dias and shoving Zarbon aside absent-mindedly. Freeza was wearing armor, Ka noticed fervently, so he was obviously ready to leave...

Freeza nodded, "That's what I was calling you here for, my dear." He said lightly, holding up a finger, "We are going to Anacreon -- a planet not so far away -- where you'll be free to max out your power as much as your body can sustain. You have Zarbon to thank for finding this particular planet, I must point out." He noted, glancing over at his right-hand-man who had moved over to the other side of his chair upon Ka's arrival on the dias.

Ka looked up at the towering Zarbon and smiled, embarassment due to her comment about Radditz checking out his backside made it so that she blushed ever so slightly, "Thanks, Zarb." She said and gave him a thumbs up. 

Zarbon's expression remained dull and he refused to acknowledge her words. The more he saw Ka, the more he hated her. She would have to be dealt with in a short delay...

"Well, anyhow," Freeza said after a moment of silence, getting up from his throne, "We'd better get going. But first," He negligently motioned for Zarbon to hand him a couple of scouters , "you'll need one of these." He said as he took the two devices from his servant's hand. He adjusted his own and handed the other over to Ka, who flipped it around in her hands idly, "What's it for?" She asked after a bit.

A chuckle escaped Freeza's throat, "It's called a scouter; it measures the power level of your opponent." He answered, then bent and took the thing from the girl's hands, to then adjust it for her, "You set it here," He pointed to a small button on the outer edge of the earpiece, "and it will activate on it's own. It comes in quite handy when you wish to avoid walking blindly into a battle." He said finally and stood back as Ka examined the device for herself.

It was odd to see, at once, through a red-coloured lens as well as through her normal vision. Although the scouter was comfortable, Ka would have to get used to it being there. She tentatively pressed the button that Freeza had pointed out to her and a series of symbols and numbers appeared in the red-lens eyepiece. When the numbers settled, she turned to Radditz; her guardian waved idly as her scouter read "1500". She smiled and waved back, content that the little device seemed to be working properly. Curious now, she turned to look at the ever-frowning Zarbon; the numbers rose to "25 000". She couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath.

"Does it work?" Freeza asked, watching as Ka's gaze froze on Zarbon. 

Ka nodded, "I think so; this thing is rea--" She started, turning back to face her master, then her jaw dropped as the adjusted scouter registered a power-level of "1 200 000" as her gaze settled on Freeza. 

"SWEET MOTHER OF CRAP!!!" She screamed, looking Freeza up and down, "THIS THING HAS GOT TO BE WRONG!!!" She raved on. Freeza smiled proudly, "It isn't." He replied with a sly wink. It hit Ka then that she didn't even know what HER power-level was, "What's my power-level, Freeza?" She asked him suddenly.

Freeza had been waiting for the right time to talk to Ka about her power-level for quite a long while. She already knew about the prophecy and what it all entailed, but she didn't know what her exact power-level was. The reason why Freeza hadn't told her earlier was because he didn't want such a young child to obssess over power...there was simply no point to it, as her strength would be almost useless until she had undergone complete martial and power training. Now, however, seeing as Ka's training was drawing to an end and that she would soon have to start working on her own, it was important that she be aware of her power-level so that she may begin to monitor its progression.

"You presently have a power-level of 3000." Freeza said calmly to the young Saiyan girl who stared expectantly up at him.

Ka grinned, then whipped around to face Radditz, "Hah! I'm more powerful than you are, Radditz!" She whooped haughtily. However, she did not get the reaction she was hoping she would; Radditz nodded and said "Congradulations."...that was it. No yelling or beating or swearing or name-calling. Nothing. Ka simply did not how proud Radditz was to have a power-level of "1500"; he was supposed to have had an even lower one...

"That's enough." Freeza snapped firmly, turning Ka around by her shoulders, "Now let's go. Let's see what you can do with that power of yours." He said thoughtfully. 

***

Anacreon was a dry, dumpy planet. There were very few life forms residing there and even fewer city-structures. The planet was on one of Freeza's "waiting lists"; in other words, it was just there -- in the middle of nowhere -- waiting to be either sold or destroyed. 

"It stinks here." Ka remarked pointedly as she and Radditz flew ahead towards the sector where Freeza had said there were inhabitants. Freeza stayed behind and let the two Saiyans scout ahead, but he could be with them in a heartbeat if ever he chose to. 

Radditz laughed, "It does." He replied and wrinkled his nose, "Maybe it's the sulfur in the air." He proposed off-handedly. A foot off to the side, Ka looked over him and smirked, "I never knew you had a scientific mind, Radditz." She commented sarcastically. Radditz shook his head and sped up, "Shut up." He snapped dryly.

When they finally arrived at what seemed like the first village-looking agglomeration of housing structures in miles, they hovered in the air for a bit and examined the place. Radditz grinned in the anticipation of battle, his eyes greedily searching the ground for a good place to touch down; finally, he set his sights on the tightest street he could find, "I'm going down, are you coming?" He asked Ka, glancing over at her.

Ka shook her head, "No, I'm staying in the air for now. I'll cover you." She opted, smiling up at her guardian. Radditz frowned, "You'll cover me? That's a load of bull, Ka. Just come down with me; I really don't think any of these people will give you any trouble." He argued confidently and slapped a hand on the younger girl's armored shoulder.

Ka sighed in resignation, "Fine. But if I get hurt, it's your fault." She said, narrowing her eyes warningly. Radditz raised an eyebrow, "Shut up." Were his last words before rapidly lowering himself to ground-level, pulling Ka along with him -- by the ankle.

Once on the ground, Radditz motioned grandly, "Knock yourself out." He declared and darted off to the side. A good thirty feet away, Ka watched in admiration as Radditz fired a beam of energy at a large housing structure; the building vaporised under his attack. Immediately, screams rang throughout the village and people scurried out of their homes to see what had happened. 

"Knock yourself out!" Radditz repeated, yelling over at Ka after noticing her eyes on him. Ka nodded and smiled; at last she could finally use her power to destroy something other than a target from Freeza's training halls. Alarmed by the people running outside their homes, she levitated above ground and concentrated on summoning her energy; it seconds, the needed amount of power was hers for the using. Internally, she thanked Freeza for his excellent power-handling training. Her eyes flickered open as her hands shot forward; with a gleeful scream, she unleashed her power on the village below. 

There was a flash of light, a pulsing, extremely unpleasant light, and then everything was over. 

"Ka!" Someone's voice screamed. It took a moment for Ka to recognize the voice as being Radditz; once her vision cleared after the flash of light's departure, she found Radditz hovering in the air directly beside her. He was smiling and his eyes twinkled. Ka blinked, then turned her eyes down onto the once-standing village; now, nothing remained of it but a jagged crater.

"That's how it's done!" Radditz cried, fluffing Ka's hair, "And now you're starting to look more like the Saiyan you are!" He added excitedly. Ka couldn't make sense of what he was saying, but then she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't standing on end, but it WAS raised enough to make her look funny. A slow smile crept onto her lips then; she knew what all this meant. She looked down at the non-existant village and chuckled, then ran her fingers through her hair once more and began to laugh hysterically.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 6~

It did not take long for Ka, Radditz and Freeza to purge the planet Anacreon of all the life that might have dwelled there before the destruction-team's arrival. Freeza watched with much excitement as Ka expertly used her powers on cities and housing agglomerations; she was doing very well, and as far as endurance went, she was impressively strong. There was one thing that caught Freeza's attention, however: Ka spent next to no time on the ground in hand-to-hand combat. Even after all her training, Ka simply refused to get down to ground level and fight it out martially; instead, she let Radditz do it.

Nearing noon, Anacreon was in ruins and only a single city remained standing. Freeza decided that it was time for Ka to put her feet on the ground and show him what she learned in training. He translocated beside her as she hovered in the air, intently watching her guardian trash some blue-skinned aliens that desperately tried to defend their city, "You do realize that you'll have to go down there and help Radditz out, right?" Freeza asked delicately, to avoid startling Ka.

Ka smirked and shook her head, "No, he's alright on his own. Those people down there are no match for him." She replied quaintly, avoiding Freeza's hidden suggestion. At her side, Freeza exhaled loudly, "I understand that you preffer aerial battle, Ka, that was clearly obvious during your training, but can't you see that none of those people fighting Radditz right now are going to levitate up here to fight you?" He asked, "You've had excellent training...so what's your fear?" He added curiously. 

With a heavy sigh, Ka turned to face Freeza, "I'm not quite confident with my martial skills, Freeza; that means that I'm eventually going to use my power attacks on my opponents." She paused, locking her eyes with her master's, "If I use my power on the ground, I'm going to make a very big mess...and I'll hurt Radditz if he's down there with me at the time. Don't you remember what happened when you were teaching me to use my powers and you asked me to fire at a single target?" She concluded rather grimly. She remained silent, noticing a quirk in the gleam of Freeza's gaze.

Freeza remembered quite well. He hadn't yet explained to Ka that her powers were on the 'negative' scale, and that that was most probably the reason why she had difficulty concentrating her energy on a single fair-sized target. He had decided not to go into details when she had asked him what her power-level was back at the palace...perhaps he should have.

"What?" Ka asked after a bit, alarmed by Freeza's pensive silence; she was unconsciously playing with her tail.

Freeza snapped back to reality and frowned suddenly, "Do you remember this morning, when I told you that your power-level was 3000?" He asked in a serious tone. Ka nodded, a proud smile crossing her face. "What I didn't tell you was that your power-level was actually -3000. Your energy is on the negative scale, not the positive one." Freeza declared bluntly.

Ka raised an eyebrow in confusion, "So? What's that supposed to mean? Is that a bad thing?" She asked hastily, her attention now completely devoted to the conversation. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Radditz continued to mop the floor with the remainder of Anacreon's inhabitants.

"Yours is a rare case." Freeza said simply, "I've looked into powers...of your type...and I found nothing. However, I studied your attacks as well as the limits and capacities of your powers and one major characteristic popped up: you cannot concentrate your energy into a beam, or something of the sort, in order to destroy a single opponent or target. So, in answer to your question; no, your negative powers aren't 'bad'...they're just limited to a large-scale delivery." He explained.

Ka blinked dazedly, soaking up all the information. Moments later, she smiled wide, "That's great! I'm the only person in the universe with negative powers -- and I'm kick-ass strong!!!" She cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Beside her, Freeza smirked; Ka would never lack in self-esteem. 

"But you still have to go down there and fight hand-to-hand." Freeza pointedly remarked, crushing the young Saiyan girl's energetic rejoicing.

Ka bowed her head in defeat, "Ah crap." She mumbled glumly.

***

Zarbon's lips curled up into a wicked smile as he looked up from the monitor that recieved information from Freeza's scouter. The computer system took the information from Freeza's scouter and transmitted it as an image for the station's occupant; Zarbon had been watching his master's little 'trip' to Anacreon with much interest from the moment of Freeza's departure.

So Ka had a weakness -- a particularly large one too. If the girl couldn't fight hand-to-hand with her martial abilities as well as with her powers, then she was undoubtedly very easy to get at. Interesting, thought Zarbon.

Without wasting another moment, he sent for Dodoria to fetch Cooler and the Ginyu force. It was simply mandatory that Zarbon's accomplices should know about Ka's weakness. 

First to arrive was Cooler, then came the Ginyu force. Zarbon noticed that Racoome was not with his crew; he opened his mouth to ask about the brute's whereabouts, but then his unspoken question was answered as the Ginyu force trainee Rose stumbled into the room with a bloody nose.

"Just back off, Racoome!" The human female screamed over her shoulder, "Just back off!" She repeated in the same high-pitched yelp. Racoome appeared in the doorway next with a grin on his face and a blood stain on his fist. Clutching her wounded nose, Rose took a quick look around and realized that everyone was staring at her with gaping mouths and questionning eyes. She drew herself up straight to attemp to regain her dignity, and then she eyed Zarbon steadily, "Just mind your business," She snapped, "Just mind your business.".

Zarbon blinked, "Okay..." He said slowly, then turned his attention over to Cooler, "Anyway, I brought you all here to share some interesting news about Lord Freeza's pet Saiyan." He said formally.

"Vegeta?" Raccome asked dumbly. 

Zarbon shot the big man an evil glare, ignored the question, and continued on with his presentation, "I have been watching, through the computers, my Lord's expedition. Just recently, I came across something most interesting about Ka; it appears that the girl cannot use her powers when fighting hand-to-hand at ground level. You see, she can't concentrate them enough to fire, say, a beam of energy at her opponent." He said with a contemptuous smirk, "If we can keep her on the ground, then she'll be forced to use only her martial abilities, making twice as easy for us to destroy her." He nodded slowly.

"What happens if she gets up into the air?" Guldo asked from beside Captain Ginyu and Rose.

Zarbon's smirk disappeared, "Kaboom." He answered simply. Racoome chuckled.

Cooler frowned and stepped up beside Zarbon, "This is all very nice, Zarbon, but we don't even have a plan yet." He remarked pointedly, "We need to know what we're doing and when we're doing it before even bothering to think about combat strategy." He added, grounding the entire group's mood.

With a roll of his eyes, Zarbon flicked back his massive green braid, "I'm not doing anything." He stated prissily, then, when he caught the ohers' looks, he decided to explain a little, "Well, I can't do anything due to my position. Freeza will pick up anything I do, and if I am the one to strike Ka down, then he will know. He probably knows that I've been plotting against the little monkey already..." He trailed off, unpleasant thoughts invading his mind, "...I can only supply information; my proximity to Freeza --and thus to Ka-- will grant me anything I can find." He finished.

Cooler nodded at Zarbon's explanation, "My power of action is limited due to the fact that I'm in the royal family." Freeza's brother declared tentatively, "If King Cold finds me responsible for meddling in Freeza's affairs, then I am doomed." He added apocalyptically, "Cold has too much faith in Freeza to choose my defense over my brother's.".

All eyes turned to the Ginyu force.

"Captain?" Zarbon asked Ginyu, raising an eyebrow.

Captain Ginyu grinned evilly, "It's a done deal, Zarbon." He stated with extreme confidence, "It'll be my plea--" He started but Rose's voice cut him off. 

"I will strike down Ka." Rose said dedicatedly, finding her way to the front of the Ginyu force. The room went silent. Raccome chuckled again. Rose brought her fist to her chest and put on a most serious expression, "I have no direct ties to Freeza or to King Cold; I will be the perfect assassin for the job." She said furthermore, defending her cause, "With the training I am recieving from the Ginyu force, I will be more than an adequate match for Ka -- martially speaking, of course, but isn't that what matters? If we apply the information Zarbon has acquired today, then all I have to do is keep her on ground-level and I won't have to worry about her powers, right? I won't have any trouble with that, I assure you." She added, amazed that the others were actually hearing her out.

Cooler blinked, interested, "How clever; what better way to fight an eight-year-old girl than with another eight-year-old girl." He remarked somewhat sarcastically, "You will need many more years of training before you get the chance to strike, Rose." He said.

Rose's heart was racing, "That's not a problem! I will only get stronger with the years." She gushed, "And if I get the chance to spar with Ka once in a while, then I will be able to know her battle style as she progresses in her training." She proposed brightly.

Zarbon looked over at Cooler and nodded; Freeza's brother nodded perfunctorily back to him, "Then it's settled," Zarbon said rather loudly, excited despite himself, "Ka will fall by Rose's hand, and all of our future positions in Freeza's service will remained unthreatened." He smiled wide and regarded Rose across the room from him with growing trust.

"Just one thing, though." Rose spoke sharply, "I request one thing in return for my actions." She said, getting everyone's attention in a split-second, "When Ka dies, my place within the Ginyu force is secured." She declared, then turned to her Captain and raised an eyebrow.

Captain Ginyu remained silent a moment, then he smirked, "Agreed." He said simply.

For the third time since the beginning of the meeting, Racoome chuckled.

***

Back on Anacreon, the battle was over. Not a single life form remained on the planet's surface other than Freeza, Ka, and Radditz. Ka had fought hand-to-hand as she had been asked to, and it went rather well; it was a good thing, however, that Radditz had been there when things got sticky.

"How's that cut?" Radditz called to Ka, striding over to where she sat, picking at a gash in her leg. He crouched down beside her and reached out to touch the ugly wound, "Does it hurt?" He asked, grazing the torn flesh with his fingers. Ka let out a scream of anguish like he had never heard before.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU IDIOT?!" She hollered at her guardian, tipping onto her side and curling into a little ball to cradle her wounded thigh. Radditz waved the girl's ravings away, "Bah, it's nothing. The guy who did that to you is dead now and that's all that matters." He declared optimistically. The cut in Ka's leg was the result of a blind attack on the part of one of the blue-skinned people that were now all dead; he came up from behind while she was engaged in battle with another man and stabbed her before she could react or get out of the way. Of course, Ka had disposed of the attacker in a fit of rage, then had went on to kill every other remaining blue-skinned alien before the adrenaline rush died.

"Yeah, I did kick their ass, didn't I?" Ka said after a bit, facing opposite of Radditz. Radditz smiled, "That's the way to think!" He said happily and slapped his hand right onto Ka's wounded thigh. 

There came another scream of anguish on Ka's part.

Freeza joined the two Saiyans then, standing over them with his hands on his hips and a bright smile on his face, "You both did excellent today." He declared proudly, "But we're not done yet!" He said emphatically.

Ka moaned and rolled onto her back in an effort to look up at Freeza, "What do you mean, Freeza?" She asked confusedly, "Everyone's dead.".

Freeza bent down and put his index finger right between Ka's eyes, "I don't need this planet, Ka. What I DO need, is you to destroy it for me." He said calmly, his mind calculating the upcoming events excitedly.

Ka blinked, "Me?" She asked surprisedly. Freeza smiled in response.

"Pick Ka up and bring her along, Radditz; there's no point in using up all of her strength for the walk back to the ship." Freeza called over his shoulder as he turned away from the two Saiyans and walked off.

Above the planet Anacreon, in space, Freeza and Ka looked down at their intended target. Using her powers to fight the lack of gravity, Ka hovered a good million miles from planet Anacreon with Freeza at her side. Now was the time for Ka to use the full extent of her power, on one of the largest targets that could be.

"When I open my eyes," Freeza said calmly, "I don't want to see a planet any more." He said and closed his eyes. Ka swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as well; she concentrated on summoning all the power she had left, feeling it well up within her. Her ears rung, as usual, as her power built up. In thirty seconds, she let out a scream and shot her hands palm out.

There was no beam or anything like that. It was exactly what Zarbon had described it as: kaboom. The light flashed and engulfed everything. The noise was overwhelming. 

Then, silence returned. Ka opened her eyes and stared straight ahead into the void of space; Anacreon was gone. 

A pleasantly familiar voice spoke in her ear, "Lovely." Came Freeza's praise.

Ka smiled, then collapsed into unconsciousness.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 7~

For the next few years, Ka continued her training on and off Freeza's planet. Her power continued to grow at an amazing rate as the years went by; now, at the age of sixteen, the Saiyan girl had a power level of "-100 000"...a power height of 97 000 in the space of 8 years! Freeza, of course, was all too happy to see that Ka was indeed gaining the strength that he had read about in the prophecy. However, it was odd that the girl hadn't yet attained her Super-Saiyan level; Freeza, along with Radditz, figured that it would end up coming when the proper time had arrived.

It became clear, once Ka had reached maturity, that the kind of power she possessed could not be used in a common manner. Freeza then contentedly crowned Ka the "heavy hitter" of his entire army; Ka did not go out on ordinary extermination runs like the other soldiers, instead, she was sent, usually with one or two other warrirors, to planets that needed to be destroyed completely or heavily damaged. Of course, there were also some exceptions: planets with very dense population could be wiped out in seconds using Ka's attacks, which was an economical way to work, rather than sending a platoon of warriors into the same situation and then loosing a quarter of their numbers during battle. By the age of 11, Ka became very busy; Freeza assigned her mission after mission, keeping her in top shape and, at the same time, pushing her to use and extend her power.

Ka was nuts about going out on missions. There was nothing in the universe that pleased her more than knowing that a planet was to fall by her hand. She learned to love the shocking flash of light that immediately followed the release of her power, when, before, she couldn't stand it; the rush that jolted through her entire soul whenever she announced her most powerful attack was like a drug to her. 

Throughout the ranks of Freeza's army, Ka's most powerful attack had become somewhat of a legend. It was the attack that she had used on planet Anacreon back when she was eight years old; an attack that was now a hundred times stronger than it had been when she had first used it. The apocalyptic result following the release of such immense power had been named the "Ka"-Boom. It was the best way that it could be described -- and Ka was quite happy with it.

Radditz' positon in Ka's life hadn't changed; he continued to watch over the girl just as he had since her arrival on Freeza's planet. Freeza, who, before, had to persistantly insist that Radditz stay with Ka (as that was what the prophecy dictated), noticed that the Saiyan no longer needed a push to perform his duty. Radditz spent every moment that he could with the girl, whether it be for training or running about the universe on missions. Ka had grown in mind and body since her arrival on Freeza's planet, and it was obvious to all those who knew her. Radditz, despite himself, began to lose his concentration while he and Ka trained; his gaze lingered on the pleasant curves beneath Ka's armor. But of course, Ka never seemed to notice his slip-ups; she was always all too happy to take advantage of his weakness and slam him into a nearby wall.

Meanwhile, the Human girl Rose continued HER training amongst the members of the famed Ginyu force. She was now the same age as Ka, but she had grown much taller than the Saiyan had. Occasionally, Rose was allowed to train with Ka -- under Freeza's supervision -- and usually Captain Ginyu was nearby, watching with great interest as his trainee sparred with her nemesis. Although Rose had grown to absolutely despise Ka due to Cooler and Zarbon's paranoid ravings, Ka, on the other hand, had no such thoughts; she saw Rose as a competitor, a being that wanted to best her, and thus, a being that must be put down given any chance. 

Rose was fast and agile on her feet, a trait that made fights with Ka rather long. Ka was fast, but not on her feet; every chance she got, Rose would plant Ka and practically defeat her, then, Ka would find her way into the air...which made her untouchable. It was this problem that Rose set herself to work on; she began to test out new attacks that would nullify Ka's aerial advantage. With Jace's help, she came up with an attack that did just that: "Rose's Anti-Aerial Attack" or, as the Ginyu force calls it, "R3A"...

***

"Ka." Radditz voice sounded from Ka's scouter, "Ka, wake up!" He screamed impatiently after a second or two of silence.

"Dammit Radditz, you know how hard it is to get some sleep in these pods!" Ka yelled back, her eyes snapping open. She looked out at the large greyish mass in her pod window: they had made it to planet Kaoru so fast...she felt as though she had had about two minutes of sleep... tops. Freeza had sent her and Radditz to planet Kaoru on a 'business trip'; the planet already belonged to Freeza's empire, so there was no destruction needed -- seemingly. Kaoru's leader, Grand Minister Qjab, had requested some help from imperial troops, and Radditz had been assigned to the task. Ka, who had nothing better to do that particular day, had decided to hop in a pod and come along; it had been a while since she had arrived on a new planet and actually left it standing after her departure.

The landing was a system shock, as usual. Ka vowed that she would never get used to the uncomfortable feeling of a pod landing.

"I thought you might like to be awake for the impact landing," Radditz' voice said through Ka's scouter, "I know how much you enjoy it." He added cynically and laughed. Ka grumbled some curses in the Saiyan language as the dust settled around the pods and the doors opened, revealing the rocky surface of planet Kaoru. Ka took in a sharp breath of the crisp, cold air and stepped outside of her pod, "I have a crick in my neck." She declared pointedly and rubbed the aching muscle, as Radditz jumped out of his own pod about six feet away from where she stood.

"Shut up." Radditz said dryly, squinting in the bright sunlight that assailed his eyes. Not too far away, a humanoid figure appeared to be heading towards them; to Radditz, because of the sun, the figure seemed to be surrounded in an aura of some sort. Radditz set his scouter and watched the numbers rise to "250". Not a problem.

"Welcome to Kaoru! I am Grand Minister Qjab; you are from the empire, I presume?" The figure called out to the two Saiyans as it neared their vicinity. As the sun lost its blinding effect the closer the figure came, Radditz and Ka could actually see who was speaking to them. Grand Minister Qjab was a tall, brawny man with curiously rounded features and dark green hair.

Ka walked over to where Radditz stood and nudged him, "You think he's related to Zarbon?" She asked under her breath, eyeing the Minister's wacky green hair. Radditz smirked and shook his head, "No. The man before us actually LOOKS like man." He replied curtly, content with his comment. Ka snickered.

"Mercenaries," Grand Minister Qjab began, "we have been troubled by thieves in the eastern mountain! They have been stealing our metal composites and selling them to non-imperial planets; I have a quota to meet and Lord Freeza won't tolerate a dip in planet Kaoru's productivity. Know what I mean?" He explained, making absurd gestures to support his words, "I need you to get rid of the filthy traitors, all of them! If they stay here any longer, I will be ruined. My military has tried to find the thieves and erradicate them, but they have been unable to execute their appointed task for reasons that I am unauthorized to divulge. That's why I called for help; I figured that surely imperial mercenaries would be able to solve my troubles..." He said.

It was the second time that Grand Minister Qjab had used that word, "mercenaries", and Radditz was fuming, "Mercenaries?!" He cried angrily, "Why I ough to..." He began, but Ka cut him off sharply, "Wait!" The girl cried, stunning both Qjab and Radditz, "What will you offer in return for our services?" She asked the Grand Minister. Yes, being called a lowly mercenary was indeed degrading, but perhaps Qjab had some goodies that would make up for his insolence...

"We have a great technological advantage over many planets; I am prepared to offer you 50 000 rubbles and any additon you wish to your ships over there." Qjab declared, pointing over the two Saiyans' shoulders to where their pods sat. Ka smiled brightly at the sound of his words, thinking of the crazy possibilities.

Radditz, however, was once again impatient, "Ka, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning deeply, "Installing any of the Minister's trinkets might take weeks; I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible to show you a technique that only the Saiyan royal family and myself know." He declared annoyedly. 

"What technique?" Ka asked irritably, looking up at Radditz. Radditz sighed loudly. Ka knew that she had ticked the older Saiyan off once again.

"The one my father Bardock developped back on Ridal 7 when he was fighting along side King Vegeta..." Radditz began, then he caught the look that Ka was giving him and then quieted himself, "Fine." He snapped, then looked down at Grand Minister Qjab, "Just change the 50 000 rubbles to imperial credits and point to the mountains where those thieves of yours are located." He said, his voice dripping with irritation.

Grand Minister Qjab grinned widely and clasped his hands together, "Done! And the mountains are right behind you." He cried happily. 

Beside Radditz, Ka began to levitate off the ground, turning to face the eastern mountains. Before she got too high up, Radditz grabbed her ankle and held her for a moment, "Ka, wait!" He called up to her, "If you take care of this, you might blow the whole planet and send all of Freeza's loyal subjects to the next dimension. Freeza won't like that." He remarked pointedly. Ka stared down at her guardian and understood what he was trying to say, but still...

"Okay. For one thing, I know how much power to use in order to blow up just those mountins over there, and secondly, stop saying that people will be 'sent to the next dimension'; when I kill someone, they're dead -- they don't go anywhere." Ka replied, shaking her ankle free from Radditz' grasp, "And besides, I want some extra spending money. I'd also like a back massager for my pod...and maybe even a cloaking device; I just love to see people's faces when they're surprised." She went on, smiling dreamily.

Radditz shook his head, "Have it your way; I'll just work out the minor details of our arrangement with Qbert over here." He said finally, clapping a heavy hand onto the Grand Minister's shoulder. 

"That's Qjab." The Minister corrected the Saiyan with dignity.

Radditz looked over at him and made a face, "Whatever." He said bluntly.

Qjab looked up in the overhead distance as Ka sized up her target, "So what's this going to sound like? Will there be screams, bone cracking noises, cries for mother?" He asked Radditz. Radditz wasn't looking at Ka; he was looking straight ahead at the snowy mountains, "Nope." He answered shortly. Minister Qjab frowned, "No? So what'll it sound like?" He repeated curiously. Radditz grinned, "Kaboom." He said. Qjab peered over at Radditz, "Kaboom?" He mimicked questioningly. 

"KA-BOOM!!!" Came Ka's blood-curdling cry from the sky above.

Before Radditz or Minister Qjab could say another word, Ka had already launched her attack. The blinding light pusled and faded in a matter of seconds, and then everything was back to normal...well, sort of. When Qjab opened his eyes, the eastern mountains were no more; he looked around pointlessly, then scanned the ground, "No rubble," He remarked surprisedly, "she must be one of Lord Freeza's favorites!" He declared and looked up to try to locate the Saiyan girl's whereabouts.

"I am." Ka said with a wink, startling Qjab as she stepped up from behind him, "But, didn't you mistake us for ordinary mercenaries a few minutes ago, Minister?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Radditz stepped up to Qjab and gave him a hard stare, "Saiyans have too much pride to be called 'mercenaries'." He said, very, very seriously. Qjab smiled and shrugged.

"Well, that was fun." Ka sighed, stepping between Qjab and Radditz to avoid trouble, "Now how about our payment?" She asked, turning to face the Minister. Radditz smirked, "Yeah, I want that cloaking device...and I'm pretty sure my partner still wants that back massager." He said slyly.

Qjab frowned up at Radditz, "You didn't do anything." He pointed out, folding his arms negatively.

Radditz laughed, "You just be lucky if I don't tell Freeza that you're incompetant." He said evilly, "Give me what I want and you'll keep your life; the only thing you'll have to suffer is sitting down and talking with Zarbon while Ka and I talk with Freeza about today's events." He added, then bent down and looked at Qjab eye-to-eye, "And believe me, Qjab, you'll think that's plenty. I had a talk with Zarbon once and I've learned my lesson...I'll wear more clothing next time. You see, Zarbon is kinda g--" He started but Ka cut him off.

"That's enough Radditz." She snapped with a smile, "Let's get our pods and head over to the nearest space port; I want to be back on Freeza's planet by the end of the afternoon.". 

Qjab looked over at Ka, "I'm coming with you?" He asked surpisedly.

"Yes you are, Minister." Ka replied, "Radditz and I have no time to stay while you install the additions to our pods, so we'll take you back to Freeza's planet along with us. You will return to this planet once you're done concluding our arrangement." She said, whirling around and heading towards her pod.


	9. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 8~

"Yes M'Lord they did, yes M'Lord she did some major damage; we are fine-tuning their pods as we speak M'Lord.... Freeza."

"That's good; it's about time you became of use to me, Minister Qjab. You know what I do to people that are of no use to me, don't you?"

"Yes M'lord. I will have it seem like you know nothing about the modifications to their pods...but if I may be bold sir, why bother?"

"Eh?"

"That is to say... you would not get the credit that of your most renound fighters and rare of fighters. If I am not mistaken they are Saiyans and there's are only around half a dozen left in the known universe."

"Yes you are mistaken... to have questioned me! But you have taken a great weight off my shoulders, for you see, the female is a most powerful opponent to all who oppose me, but there are others who wish her dead. For me to put an order through to you for those additions to the two pods would cause unwanted intrest and I want to be sure that she is not being followed into any unwanted situations. So keep the act UP or you will be going DOWN. To hell."

"Yes...M'Lord."

Freeza closed the secured link and pondered to himself a moment. "I know that someone has read my logs so they must know about Ka's weakness at hand to hand fighting, but, due to the fact that the unauthorized entry into my files was years ago, there is not much I can do to trace it back to whom I think could be the culprit... but I can still tip the odds in Ka's favour until the first significant move is made." He mumbled out loud.

***

The communication with Freeza over, Minister Qjab returned to his work. It had been a couple days since his arrival on Freeza's planet and he had spent most of his time in the tech-lab, making the necessary modifications to Ka and Radditz' pods. He was just about done, and eager to return home, when the two Saiyans in question barged into his lab and set him to another task.

"Hey, Qball!" Barked Radditz' voice from the entrance. There was a loud noise as the Saiyan knocked something over that inevitably came crashing to the floor.

The Minister halted his work and sighed annoyedly, "My NAME is QJAB!" He shouted over his shoulder, not bothering to turn to look at the man who spoke to him.

"Whatever." Radditz grumbled in irritation and kicked aside the metal thing that he had knocked off the side shelf. He strode into the room and soon after, Ka followed. The girl searched out Qjab and walked up behind him, then tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey." She said simply. 

Qjab turned around to face Ka, his eyebrow raised, "Yes?" He asked, containing the urge to scream out 'get lost'. Since his arrival on Freeza's planet, both Radditz and Ka had been a real nuisance...that is, whenever they weren't off destroying some planet. The two would spend hours in Qjab's lab, touching everything and breaking things by 'accident'; they would talk about the stupidest things and even sometimes fight -- right there in the lab. 

Ka smiled a childish smile and looked up at the Minister, "I want a hover chair, Qjab." She said pointedly and blinked once. 

Qjab frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, which had strangely turned from green to blue, "Are you serious?" He asked with incredulous annoyance. He couldn't believe that the girl was asking for more from him.

"I'm very serious, Minister." Ka replied curtly, sounding much like Freeza at the time. Qjab sighed despite himself. Seeing his hesitance to carry out her request, which was more of an order than anything else, Ka crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, "If you value your life, Minister, then you will grant me the hover chair I desire." She threatened bluntly. 

Under any other circumstances, Qjab would have laughed; however, after seeing what the Saiyan girl had done to that mountain back on his home planet Kaoru, Qjab decided against it. He shook his head and idly swung the metal tool in his right hand, "You want the chair to look something like Lord Freeza's then, I presume?" He asked, giving in to Ka's request. It looked like he wouldn't be returning home for another while after all...

Ka's frown disappeared and she smiled again, "Of course, Minister." She said contentedly, "But, if you can make it any better than Freeza's, go right ahead." She added to make sure Qjab wouldn't hold back.

Qjab sighed for the third time.

***

Later that evening, Captain Ginyu was announced to Freeza's audience hall.

"Allow him in." Freeza called to the two soldiers at the door. Seconds later, Ginyu entered the room -- but he was not alone. Behind the Captain followed the Human Rose, a sly smirk on her face.

Freeza waited until the leader of the Ginyu force stood before his throne before saying anything, "What is it, Captain?" He asked, his mind elsewhere. He had been thinking, since his talk with Minister Qjab, about the intrusion into his personal entry logs.

Ginyu cleared his throat roughly, "I have come to request a fight," He declared, then added, "for the Saiyan girl Ka.". He watched somewhat uncomfortably as Freeza raised an eyebrow inquisitively, then he grasped Rose's armored shoulders and thrust her forward before him, "My trainee here has been working very hard over the last few years; she has been watching Ka fight and she believes that sparring with the Saiyan might be a fine test of her abilities." He explained quickly. 

A dull smile spread across Freeza's sharp-featured face, "I see." He said thoughtfully. He cocked his head to the side and sized up the girl that Ginyu held by the shoulders; he had seen the girl before, and he had even let her train with Ka a few years back. However, it had been a while since the Ginyu Force had brought her forward for a sparring match against Ka; in fact, it had been a while since he had seen Rose at all.

"I see no problem with that." Freeza agreed at length; before him, Ginyu looked relieved for some reason. Freeza lifted a finger as the Captain turned to leave, "On one condition, Captain." He added quickly, "I --and a few others-- will attend this fight, and it will be held in my personal arena in exactly fifteen minutes. Understood?" He said firmly.

Captain Ginyu bowed, as did Rose, "As you wish, sir." He said and then turned and left the audience hall with Rose right on his heels.

Alone once more, Freeza rested his chin in his palm and thought. This should be interesting, right? He thought. He was certain that Ka would overpower Rose in a short period of time, I mean....she was trained by the best, wasn't she? 

Fifteen minutes later, Freeza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cooler, Radditz and the entire Ginyu Force gathered in Freeza's personal arena. 

Sitting in the center of the crowd, Freeza examined everyone's expressions with growing inetrest. Zarbon, who had surprisingly jumped at the invitation to view the sparring match, sat uncomfortably at Freeza's side; his eyes darted about the arena, catching and holding the gazes of Ginyu and Cooler in a silent exchange of hopes and worries. This perplexed Freeza. Dodoria, who sat on Freeza's other side, stared straight ahead with his mouth slightly open; his boredom was very, very visible. Cooler, sitting behind Freeza, eyed Captain Ginyu warningly; if the Captain had chosen the wrong time to have this fight... 

Last but not least, the Ginyu Force stood right up near the edging-pannel of the arena; Racoome and Ginyu bent down, from time to time, to whisper something to Rose, who was not visible due to the bulk of people surrounding her. 

Freeza looked around for Ka and Radditz, but the two were nowhere in sight; he turned to look over at his brother, "Where are Ka and Radditz?" He asked Cooler. Cooler shook his head and shrugged. Freeza exhaled loudly and turned around; it was always so hard to get an intelligent response out of THAT one, sometimes...

From the far entrance, a male voice yelled: "You BROKE it...MORESO!" And then there came the sound of someone's fist coming into collision with someone else's nose. Then a female voice cried, "My scouter!" And then the fist-to-nose collision sound was heard again, and finally, the running noises came.

Unexpectedly, Minister Qjab stumbled into the arena, his nose a bloody mess; he nervously looked over his shoulder, clicked something on his belt, and bolted for the aren'as opposite exit. Seconds later, Ka and Radditz burst into the arena, panting and searching for their prey. They soon realized that Qjab was nowhere to be found, and thus, made their way over to where the others sat. Radditz stayed near the edge of the arena where the Ginyu Force was clustered.

As everyone stared with wide eyes, Ka made her way over to where Freeza sat, "I'm not late, am I?" She asked worriedly. Freeza was gawking, "What the HELL was that about, my dear?" He asked in a choked voice. Ka smirked and tapped her scouter with her fingernail, "Minister Qjab has this little machine on his belt that, when activated, overrides normal scouters' capacity. He broke my scouter as a prank; I WOULD say that he also broke Radditz', but I think Radditz' was already screwed to begin with." She explained at length.

Freeza closed his eyes in order to calm hismelf. Ka and Radditz were magnets for odd occurences, and that made for an interesting life. Finally, Freeza opened his eyes and took Ka's hand in his, "Alright, enough fooling around." He said sternly, locking his eyes on Ka's, "I want you to make me proud, my dear; this Rose person is not a match for you, dispose of her as soon as you can. I have other duties to attend to." He said and squeezed the Saiyan girl's hand then let her go. Ka nodded and mock-saluted her master.

"Begin!" Freeza called out sharply.

Out from the huddle of Ginyu Force members stepped Rose. She wore fitted armor that bore the style and emblem of the Force, a privilege that only Force members had. From the audience above, Freeza wondered who had given the girl permission to don the famed armor. Rose strode out to the center of the arena and then turned to face Freeza; she bowed gracefully and performed a few gymnastic moves to demonstrate her agility. Freeza smiled in amusement; she even ACTED like a Ginyu Force member; without hesitation, he patted Ka's lower back, signalling for her to step onto the battle field.

Ka made her way down from the audience benches and then squirmed through the Ginyu Force. As she passed the Captain, she heard him say, "Stupid monkey." And chuckle under his breath. She ignored the comment and hopped over the guard-rail, then strode over to where Rose stood with a confident smile.

"Wipe that grin off of her face, Ka." Came Freeza's voice, telepathically sounding inside Ka's head just like when she had begun her training under Radditz. She chuckled dryly and examined Rose; the Human girl was still taller than she was, and she had a considerable amount of muscle to go with her height. Ka swallowed and remembered that Radditz was much bigger than she was, and that she beat him easily. She hadn't fought Rose in a long time; all she recalled from their last sparring match was the fact that Rose took the fight very seriously, and that made her dangerous.

Ka turned and bowed to Freeza just as Rose had earlier, but she didn't bother with any silly display of gymnastic ability. Whirling on her heels, she turned to face Rose; neither girl saluted or even exchanged word of luck. Rose, Ka noticed, was concentrating on something.

"FIGHT!" Cried Freeza from the audience above.

Before Ka had the chance to react, she got blown into the guard-rail pannelling by a beam of energy that Rose fired directly into her chest. From the audience, Radditz cried out. Ka hit the pannelling hard; when she opened her eyes, Rose stood over her.

"Perhaps you should have been training instead of running off with your Saiyan friend and destroying planets." The Human girl remarked haughtily. She cried out and threw a punch down at Ka; now back to her senses, Ka caught Rose's fist before it hit her and squeezed hard. With a sneer, Rose yelped something about her hand and kicked at her downed opponent. 

"I don't think so." Ka said and just as soon grabbed hold of Rose's leg; with a grunt, she flipped Rose onto her back. In seconds, the little Saiyan bounded back to her feet; in front of her, with an amazing display of agility, Rose flipped back to her feet from her prone position. Ka wasted no time; she jumped into the air and levitated a few dozen feet off the ground, then beckoned Rose to join her. Rose stared up at Ka and seemed to think things through.

Enraged at his pupil's hesitation, Captain Ginyu leaned over the arena guard rail and screamed, "GET UP THERE!".

That was all it took to convince Rose to take the fight to the air. She grinned confidently and jumped up, then charged at Ka with a series of rapid punches and kicks. Ka, as Rose expected, blocked everything she threw at her; however, the Saiyan girl didn't really throw any counter hits. Rose figured that, perhaps, if she tired Ka out, she could take the fight back to the ground where she felt more comfortable...

But then, Ka disappeared, only to reappear behind Rose. She planted a kick right in the other girl's back, then levitated higher and brought her fists down on Rose's head; Rose was driven into the ground below. Smiling contentedly now, Ka shot a glance over at the audience in search of approval; but, like before when it was just her and Radditz, that momentary slip of concentration was a big mistake.

With a cry of rage, Rose's hands shot out and up towards Ka, sending a steady stream of energy blasts hurtling towards her. Ka was hit by each and every one of the blasts, her body pummelled in rapid succession, and then she came crashing to the ground. Rose watched idly as the Saiyan smashed down right beside her; she hit so hard that Rose thought she had heard one of the girl's bones crack.

From the side of the arena, Radditz watched on with an incredulous stare. He couldn't believe that Ka was being so foolish! Sure she was never all that great in hand-to-hand combat, but this was ridiculous! If she lost to the Human wench, then Freeza would make Radditz spend every minute of his remaining life training Ka...

"Pathetic." Rose spat, getting to her feet and standing once again over the fallen Ka. She considered killing her now, as opposed to later on; the girl was so weak...but then again, Freeza was right there in the audience -- he would surely not appreciate witnessing the sudden death of his protege. Rose flicked back a lock of curly hair and kicked Ka hard in the ribs; Ka groaned.

Ka couldn't believe the fight was going this badly. Rose was totally dominating her! This was all wrong...she knew she was stronger than the Human was, but she just couldn't get a hold of herself and get fighting the proper way. She knew she was disappointing Freeza, and not to mention Radditz -- the one who trained her in the art of combat. 

"Get UP, Ka!" Rose hollered at her opponent, lashing another kick at her, "Didn't you hear me, Saiyan?!" She added when she got no response, bending down and grasping the front of Ka's shirt then lifting her into the air with both her hands. Rose shook Ka violently, then clenched her teeth when the Saiyan girl grasped her wrists, "I would have never thought that Lord Freeza's protege would be such a weakling." She hissed insultingly.

The word 'weakling' hit Ka harder than any of the other blows that Rose had dealt to her since the beginning of the fight. She wasn't a weakling. In the corner of her eye, Ka caught a glimpse of Radditz; the older Saiyan was holding onto the guard rail so hard that his knuckles were white, and his eyes searched hers out in a desperate plea: fight back, dammit! You are a Saiyan warrior!!! Ka blinked; she hated the desperation she saw in her guardian's gaze. She knew what she was. Now all she had to do was to show what she was made of.

"YOU are the weakling, Rose." Ka managed to say; she then head-butted Rose and pulled herself from the other girl's grasp. She kicked the Human in the stomach and then, as she bent over to clutch her midsection, kneed her in the face, sending her tumbling backwards. Seeing Rose in her present state made Ka incredibly content; "Now who is weak?!" She cried and darted forward, launching punch after punch at Rose and landing each one.

"YOU are!!!" Rose cried angrily and fired a volley of energy blasts at her opponent in order to get her to back off. Ka levitated quickly and avoided the attack, then continued to soar higher into the air. Rose went after her, "The higher you go, the harder you fall, Saiyan!" She called to Ka. When the two fighters were at equal altitude, they engaged in a quick block-and-hit routine that lead them nowhere due to the fact that no one was landing any hits. 

Then, Rose did something incredibly daring. She managed to grab hold of Ka's tail and squeezed it hard, paralysing the Saiyan girl, "Loopholes such as THESE," Rose said and pulled hard in Ka's tail, causing the other girl to scream out in anguish, "are not good during battle." She went on, "THUS, they should be removed." She finished and grinned evilly. 

"That's BULLSHIT!!!" Radditz cried out from the audience far below, "That's a crock of SHIT!" He raved maniacally, "Let go of her tail, you Human WENCH!" He screamed up at Rose. He then whipped around to face Freeza, "If she doesn't let go of Ka's tail, I'm gonna go up there and---" He screamed at Freeza, pointing up at the fight going on many feet above. Freeza only shook his finger 'no'.

Ka held Rose's gaze, wondering why she was being so insane about this whole fight; she figured the Human had gone nuts after so many years of training under Ginyu and the others. Although Ka shook her head violently, she knew that Rose wouldn't give. And so, it only took a split second to do the deed.

"Yoink!" Rose cried and tore out Ka's tail. Ka screamed a blood-curdling scream of anguish as Rose raised the tail high in victory.

Back on the ground, Captain Ginyu and his crew cheered in unison. Radditz, enraged beyond belief, clenched his teeth then jumped on Ginyu, knocking him to the ground and pounding on him with his fists.

Neither Rose nor Ka knew what was going on beneath them, in fact, they couldn't have cared less. Rose shook Ka's tail teasingly and smiled a bright smile, "Want it?" She asked mockingly, handing it over to Ka, "Can't have it!" She then cried triumphantly and then pulled it back towards her at top speed. 

Ka could barely breathe. It had nothing to do with pain any more... it was rage and nothing else. Rose had done something that she should have never done. Ka shook with anger and saw nothing but red -- and it wasn't because the lens of her scouter was red. She felt her power welling up within her, loud and boiling and...and...different than before.

Rose's smile disappeared as she watched a bright red aura explode around Ka; the shimmering light crackled and intensified by the second. Rose swallowed and frowned, dropping the tail that she held in her hand; she looked down at Captain Ginyu for some sort of explanation as to what was happening, but the Captain was crashing through the audience benches with Radditz atop him.

The pain was sudden and intense, but it was a welcomed pain. Ka screamed as the intensity of the power-enhancement hit its peak; she clenched her fists and dug her fingernails into her palms, unknowingly slicing her own skin. Was what she thought was happening really happening? Had the final stage of the prophecy been triggered?

Rose's eyes widened and her jaw gaped; she quickly backed away from Ka when the girl cried out. As the red aura intensified around the Saiyan girl's body, Ka's chaotic mass of thick black hair shot up into large, deep purple spikes. Rose fumbled her scouter, turning it on for a quick reading, as the power she felt from Ka grew immense: the numbers on her viewer shot right down to -1 000 000 then clicked off. 

Down in the audience, Freeza jumped to his feet, "Yes!" He screamed triumphantly, then hastily motioned for Zarbon to hand him a scouter. Zarbon removed his meter device and handed it over to his master; Freeza quickly put the scouter on and activated it: the numbers dropped to -1 000 000. The girl's power-level had increased a hundred times, and she had FINALLY hit the Super Saiyan stage! 

Freeza's extremely loud cheers alerted Radditz and Ginyu, and the two stopped fighting momentarily. Both looked up at Freeza, who then grinned and pointed up at Ka. Ginyu's jaw dropped and Radditz jumped to his feet; the Saiyan screamed gleefully and ran up to the guard rail and cheered, "YESSSSSSSSSSS!!! WOOHOO!!!".

Then, Ka's transformation ended as suddenly as it began. She revelled in the power she now possessed, and now the loss of her tail didn't feel so bad. She grinned coldly and pointed at Rose, "You're gonna pay, Human." She vowed and charged. Within seconds, Ka drove Rose into the ground, smashing almost every bone in her body and making a great big crater in the center of the arena. Even though Rose was not moving any longer, Ka stood atop her and waited.

"Move!" Cried someone from behind her as she was roughly pushed aside. Captain Ginyu bent over Rose's body and motioned to one of his team mates to pick the girl up, "get her to the regeneration chamber at once!" Ginyu ordered his men. Before leaving the arena along with his crew, he turned to look long and hard at Ka...then he spat on the ground and left.

Ka barely had the time to turn around when Radditz caught her in a hug, almost choking her to death, "You kicked ASS!" He cheered, spinning the little Saiyan around a few times, "Do you have ANY idea what your power-level is right now?!" He asked happily, setting Ka back down like some sort of doll. Ka shook her head, "No, what?" She asked, somewhat dumbfounded by the last events. Radditz grasped her shoulders and grinned, "-1 000 000!!!" He declared porudly, "That's only 200 000 away from Freeza's power-level!" He remarked.

Ka grinned; she squirmed out of Radditz' grip and took a few steps forward in order to greet Freeza, who headed towards her with a pleasant smile. "Did ya see me? Did ya see me?!" Ka asked excitedly as Freeza came near, "I was amazing!" She went on. Freeza stopped before her and curiously examined her hair, "Your hair is purple." He remarked, pointing idly at Ka's dark spikes, "But really now, I DID see you, my dear." He said after a bit, "You were excellent! I have done well, for you are indeed the one the prophecy speaks of!" He complimented, then tentatively touched Ka's odd-looking hair despite himself, "I still can't believe your hair purple." He mumbled amazedly.


	10. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 9~

Rose cried out as her cheek scraped the icy ground. It was cold outside and the snow, a chilling gift on the part of winter's debut on Freeza's planet, was seeping into her boots. She tried to get up, but she was kicked back down by an enraged Captain Ginyu.

"You fool!" Ginyu roared angrily, watching Rose squirm on the ground below, "To be defeated by a dirty Saiyan!" He went on, "After all the time I've spent training you..." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. After Rose's stay in the regeneration chamber, Ginyu had been unable to control his fury towards her. He and his crew had spent much time perfecting the young Human's fighting skills; then, after she claims she is ready, Ginyu decides to have confidence in the girl and makes his way to Freeza in search of a fight against Ka. Then, after what seems like a good start to an interesting battle, Rose gets crushed by the Saiyan girl who now has the ability to turn Super-Saiyan! 

Rose coughed out a droplet of blood and turned her head to look up at her Captain, "B-but she t-transformed sir!" She choked, "H-her power-level was a h-hundred times what it w-was before!" She cried desperately.

Ginyu sneered down at his pupil and shook his head grimly, "YOU are supposed to be one of the Universe's ELITE fighters!" He yelled, planting another kick into Rose's side, "YOU are supposed to be able to take the upper hand in ANY battle situation!" He raved maniacally, kicking Rose yet another time, "YOU embarassed me in front of Lord FREEZA!" He finished, kicking Rose one final time, "And besides, it's your fault that Ka went Super-Saiyan, remember?" He remarked irritably.

Rose curled up in the snow, clutching her stomach with one hand and wiping the blood from her mouth with the other, "I'm s-sorry." She breathed, but her words came out as a gurgle.

"You know what angers me the most, Rose?" Ginyu asked, his tone calm now; he wasn't even looking down at his trainee anymore, "The fact that you devised a SPECIAL attack MADE to thwart Ka's aerial advantage...and you DIDN'T use it!!!" He cried, curling his fists at his side, "What were you waiting for? An invitation?!" He cried sarcastically.

On the ground, Rose felt like she was going to die, "I-I'll d-do better n-next time, I s-swear!" She managed, raising her voice as much as she could to spark Ginyu's belief. She was rather disappointed in herself for having failed to use R3A -- her own personal defense/attack against the particularities of Ka's talents, but she couldn't show weakness in front of Ginyu...

Ginyu stared down at Rose a moment and considered her words. Sure she would try to do better next time, but maybe that wouldn't be enough to finish Ka off like she vowed she would. Maybe Ka's assassination was need of a catalyst, "There won't be a next time Rose...not for you at least... not just yet." Ginyu said after a bit, "It seems that you are in need of some more teaching. I will take you on a 'field trip', Rose, and I will show you how things should REALLY be done." He declared confidently.

Rose roughly coughed her approval.

Without looking twice, Ginyu lashed another kick into Rose's ribs, "Now get up; we have some planning to attend to." He ordered sharply, then turned and strode away leaving his pupil behind, laying in the chill of the snow.

***

A couple days later, Ka recieved word from Minsiter Qjab that her hover chair was ready. Sure enough, she searched out Radditz and brought him along for a look at her new toy; well, she needed someone to gloat to, didn't she?

Since the battle against Rose, Radditz had spent every minute with Ka. He was incredibly proud that the one he trained in the art of combat had hit the Super-Saiyan stage; he classified himself, now, among one of the greatest trainers of all time. But of course, hitting SSJ wasn't the end of it! Radditz was positive that Ka would grow stronger if only her training intensified; and so, he gravity trained with Ka and sparred with her every chance he got. 

Ka, of course enjoyed every minute of it; she had just about flipped out upon feeling the immensity of the power that coursed through her when she exploded into SSJ. As a result of this, she had grown hungry for an increase in power; Radditz, luckily, supported her cravings and indulged her into every form of activity that could possibly bring a height to her power-level. Did Ka see any results from her new intense training regime? Not much is the answer; the little bit she did increase was almost insignificant compared to the power height when she went from Saiyan to Super-Saiyan. 

But hey...the training was fun.

"You just KNOW it's not gonna work, right?" Radditz asked Ka as the two made their way down to Minister Qjab's tech-lab.

"They additons to your pod work, don't they?" Ka answered pointedly, positive that Qjab was a competant worker and that her hover chair would be a success. Ka knew that Radditz disliked Qjab, for some reason unknown to her, and that he would say anything to bring the Minister down.

Radditz sighed, "I guess." He mumbled glumly in defeat and then strode ahead stubbornly. 

Ka shook her head at Radditz' behavior. He could be such a suck when he wanted to... but that made him fun to toy with, so she didn't make a fuss about it. She idly watched her guardian walk ahead of her and settled her eyes on his tail, wrapped neatly around his waist. She sighed and took on a melancholy air as she rubbed her own -- tail-less -- waist. 

"What's the matter? You aren't insulting me or saying anything smart." Radditz commented and looked over his shoulder at Ka.

"You have a tail and I don't." Ka responded with a pout. 

Normally, Radditz would just wave Ka's words away and dismiss them as worthless complaining, but this time he could really understand the girl's problem. He stopped walking for a bit and allowed Ka to catch up to him, "Well...you can't have mine." He said somewhat defensively as his trainee came near. Ka looked up at him with an annoyed expression and put her hands on her hips; Radditz raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious, you know." He said sternly. 

Soon, Ka's lower lip trembled; she reached out and lightly grazed Radditz' tail with her fingers, "I want my tail back, Radditz!" She cried at length, "I don't feel like a true Saiyan without it!" She moaned and threw herself at her guardian, burying her face in his armor and sobbing like a child. 

Radditz rolled his eyes; it had been long since he had seen Ka cry, and he believed he'd never get used to it, "Don't worry about it!" He tried, "Wether you have a tail or not -- it doesn't matter! You're a Saiyan because you have Saiyan blood coursing through your veins, not because you have a tail twitching behind you." He declared proudly. Ka looked up at Radditz momentarily, her cheeks streaked with tear stains, "Won't it grow back? It HAS to, right?!" She pleaded desperately, "I'm still young enough to have it grow back, I'm sure of it!" She went on.

Radditz cursed the situation for he knew that the answer to her plea would bring about a negative reaction, "No, Ka, it won't grow back...you're much too old for that, I'm afraid." He said slowly, holding Ka's unsteady gaze. Within seconds, the girl began to weep again. An irritated frown crossed Radditz' features then, and he searched around in his brain for something that would shut Ka up; he then came up with the most barbaric thing he could possibly come up with, "Hey," He barked roughly, getting Ka's attention, "Would it make you feel any better if I killed Rose?" He asked and smirked devlishly.

Ka blinked and examined Radditz' face; she could tell that he was serious by the glint of agression in his eyes -- and it made her feel better, "Yes, it would." She answered simply, "First though, rip one of her arms or legs off so that she understands how it feels to lose something of importance." She added with a small smile. Radditz' smirk grew into a smile, "It will be my pleasure." He purred; he watched Ka's expression brighten and felt extreme relief. 

Ka sniffled and held her guardian's gaze a moment. She knew his offer was simple, and would most likely never happen, but she was thankful anyway. Radditz always knew what to say, no matter how stupid or inappropriate, to make her feel better. She blinked; now he was looking at her funny...

Radditz stared down at Ka and sympathised, but also wished she wouldn't cry; she was a Saiyan, and Saiyans don't cry unless there's extreme pain involved. He smirked and trailed his gaze on Ka's tear-stained cheeks; although she had grown, she was still, to him, a little girl. He figured she'd remain that way, in his mind, even when she grew old and withered. He reached down and brushed a strand of thick black hair out of Ka's face.

In the distance, probably from Qjab's tech-lab, there came a loud crash.

"Saiyans don't cry," Radditz, startled, declared hastily, "it's a sign of weakness." He added firmly, his previously open expression now stoic, uncaring, "Now let's get that chair of yours, hmm?" He suggested, prying Ka away from him and heading off in the wrong direction.

Ka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're going the wrong way, jerk." She called to Radditz, who was already halfway down the hall, "The lab is the OTHER way." She added pointedly. 

Radditz turned to look over his shoulder; he thought about what he was doing for a second, and then his features darkened, "Shut up." He snapped and turned around.

***

Not too far away from the two Saiyans was Freeza's audience hall. Freeza, who had spent quite a bit of time thinking about Ka's battle with Rose, was seated in his throne, his mind wandering as usual. 

Many occurences made Freeza suspicious about the goings-on around the Palace. Firstly, was the fact that the Human girl Rose was presented to him after an enormously long time, in hopes of battling Ka. Why would Ginyu care to pit his trainee against Freeza's protege when it was clearly obvious that Ka was too strong for her? And secondly, why was Zarbon so quick to attend the fight? Every time Freeza ordered Zarbon to do anything out of the ordinary, Zarbon would have no enthusiasm what so ever when executing the task. Thirdly, why was Cooler interested in a silly sparring match between Ka and Rose? And finally, why had Rose ripped off Ka's tail? She COULD have pulled it, or squeezed it...but ripped it out?

Freeza signalled to Dodoria, "Fetch me Zarbon," He ordered the overweight warrior, "now." 

Seconds later, Zarbon swept into the room, a delicate smile on his face, "You called, Master Freeza?" He greeted his Lord, making his way to the bottom of the steps that lead to the top of the dias on which was located Freeza's throne.

Freeza was not in the mood for subtleties, "Zarbon," He began with a raised eyebrow, "I am more than aware that there is something traitorous going on within the walls of this palace -- and I, for once, am not the instigator. Would you mind sharing what you know?" He asked politely, making his point despite the lack of angry ravings.

Zarbon twitched quite noticeably. He wondered how Freeza knew, then remembered that his Master was particularly observant; but still, it was odd that Freeza should know anything specific, "Whatever are you talking about, sir? I know nothing of the sort." Zarbon said in a coy tone, flicking back a long strand of emerald hair. Perhaps he could play on Freeza's suspicions a bit...

Negligently, Freeza flicked his finger at Zarbon; a dart of energy shot out at Zarbon and cut him across the arm, searing the flesh along the way through, "I am not in the mood for your games, Zarbon." Freeza hissed menacingly as his right hand man clutched at his wound, "Your sudden interest in matters concerning Ka has sparked my interest. When I first brought her here, you would promptly leave the room, saying you had other duties to attend to, whenever I would speak of her. Now, however, you act quite the opposite. I observed you during the sparring match between the Human girl Rose and Ka; you could not have been more involved in what was happening." He leaned forward in his chair and made a face, "And honestly, Zarbon; you are never inetrested in any little fight unless you are one of the competitors. Am I right?" He asked with a smirk; it was not a question however -- Freeza was always right.

Zarbon silently cursed Freeza's wit. His arm hurt.

Suddenly, Freeza's features darkened, "Ah, yes; that reminds me." He began again, this time a little more angrily, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the illegal entry into my personal database, would you? Such things are unacceptable, you know Zarbon..." He mused, holding his servants wavering gaze. 

Zarbon swallowed. 

Freeza did not need any more evidence to prove his right hand man's involvement in the mystery plot unfolding in the palace, "I see." He whispered, almost pityfully. Swiftly, he reached out and grabbed the front of Zarbon's armor, roughly drawing him near, "What have you and your friends been up to, my pet?" Freeza asked, clenching his teeth, "Speak!" He ordered, jerking Zarbon, "I you do not, than I will be all too happy to...relieve you...of your duties as my right hand." He threatened, narrowing his eyes.

It was not in Zarbon's intention to move a muscle. If he did, he would die; it had been a while since Freeza had gotten this mad at him, and it frightened him considerably. In a controlled voice, he began, "Cooler has a grudge against Ka, and he spoke to Ginyu and I about it." He declared, keeping the juciest details, that would seriously get him killed, a secret.

"And?" Freeza pressed, his tone chillingly calm.

Zarbon tried to avert his Master's stare, but he couldn't get himself to do it, "Your brother wants to kill Ka, and he got us all involved!" Zarbon cried and closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the beating he would undoubtedly recieve.

Zarbon's words didn't surprise Freeza at all. He dropped Zarbon to the dias floor and leaned his cheek on his palm boredly, "Leave my sight, Zarbon...you will be dealt with at a later date." He snapped, "Fetch Cooler." He then ordered his right hand man, waving him away.

Zarbon got up from the floor and left the room at top speed.


	11. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 10~

"Are you ready to go?" Captain Ginyu called to Rose as the Human girl strode down the hallway in his direction. He had been preparing his "field trip" with Rose for a day or two and now it was time to put his plan to action. The Saiyan Ka and her guardian Radditz had gone off to the planet Galen on Freeza's orders; the planet was to be, as usual, purged of all life and neatly 'cleaned up' for it to then be added to Freeza's immense collection of intergalactic 'toys'. The Saiyans had left early that morning and, Ginyu figured after some careful consideration, planet Galen would most likely be devoid of life by mid-afternoon.

It was mid-afternoon now, and Ginyu was eager to hop in a pod and intercept Radditz and Ka before the two of them returned to planet Freeza. His "field trip" had a single goal: corner the two Saiyans on the deserted planet and show Rose how fighting was REALLY done.

Rose ran her hands through her thick curls and raised an eyebrow up at her Captain, "I suppose." She answered to his earlier question, "But what if they're already on their way back from Galen?" She asked then, not entirely certain of Ginyu's little plot.

"They aren't, I assure you." Ginyu answered bluntly without knowing for sure if his affirmation was a correct one. He registered the look of unceratainty in Rose's glare and then grasped her arm and began dragging her down the halls of the palace, "Let's go." He grunted quickly, before his trainee could bring up any new problems. Rose muttered a curse and followed along.

When they reached the docking bay, Rose barely had the time to jump into her pod before Ginyu had taken off in his. She shook her head and set the coordinated of planet Galen onto her onboard computer, "Now what in the name of the Universe is HE so uptight about..." She mumbled to herself, watching Ginyu's pod as it shot off above. Perhaps the good Captain was a little nervous...

***

"Freeza," Sounded Cooler's voice from the entrance to Freeza's audience hall, "What do you want?".

Freeza was still quite angry about his chat with Zarbon. It would seem that he and his dear brother had some issues to talk about, "I would like some explanations as to what's been going on lately, Cooler." Freeza responded calmly, keeping his anger at a minimal level. He caught his brother's gaze as the other man stepped up to the throne's dias; his brother was going to play it safe, he saw.

Cooler frowned slightly, "What are you talking about?" He asked in feigned confusion.

Freeza's tail flicked once in irritation, "Yes, that's the reaction I got from Zarbon a few minutes ago," He said flatly, narrowing his eyes down at Cooler, "but that got him nowhere." He watched as his brother's face paled slightly, "Yes. I thought so." Freeza purred, "So, I ask again: what's going on, dearest brother of mine?" He asked finally, interlocking his fingers before him.

"I - I still don't know what you're talking about." Was Cooler's dull response. He had been caught off guard; he hadn't thought that Freeza would get any hints about his plot to assassinate Ka. Cooler shuddered at the thought of what King Cold would do if Freeza reported this...

A sigh escaped Freeza's throat and he rolled his eyes, "Must I do EVERYTHING for you, Cooler?" He asked annoyedly, "Zarbon has told me that you have a problem with my Saiyan soldier Ka." He said with a sneer, "And that you've pleaded your cause to both Zarbon and the Ginyu force. Care to explain?" He asked again. Cooler hesitated and Freeza shifted in his seat, "You know, brother," He started slyly, "if you don't explain to me what I want to know, I have ways of --" He began threateningly but his brother cut him off with sudden anger.

"Save your breath, Freeza," Cooler snapped, "You can't control me with your threats!" He realized that covering everything up was no longer worth it, and that it would end up hurting more in the end if the thruth should ever come out in Freeza's presence, "You know what?" He asked up at his brother, "You have a problem." He said seriously.

"A problem?" Freeza asked almost amusedly; Cooler had always been the weak link in the family...

Cooler's eyes flared with sudden animosity, "You waste your time dealing with the Saiyan girl, when all along you know for a fact that she may grow strong enough to turn around and stab you in the back." He stated with a rueful smirk.

Freeza almost laughed, "Like YOU, brother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or are you just trying to protect me?" He asked then, adding "As I sorely doubt." Under his breath.

"You're shallow, Freeza." Cooler spat annoyedly, "Ka is a waste of time and so is the entire prophecy that she is based on! You're getting pretty damn desperate if prophecies are your only hope..." He hissed evilly. By the look on Freeza's face, it was obvious that the comment had hit home.

Slowly, Freeza got up off his chair and stepped onto the dias floor, "This isn't really about Ka, is it Cooler?" He asked, his face devoid of all stoicism that may have been there before. Cooler had crossed the line, and Freeza now had darker thoughts concerning his brother's motives...

Cooler watched his brother draw closer and raised his chin indignantly. Freeza had been the glory hog for so long...

Freeza stopped within an inch of his brother's face and looked him straight in the eye, "Is it?" He repeated, this time in an unmistakeably nasty tone.

Sibling rivalry is present even in the greatest of beings.

"Why did you have to overstep your bounds and meddle in my affairs?" Freeza asked darkly, attempting to stare his brother down. Cooler grunted and forcefully shoved Freeza away, "Back off, Freeza." He warned, pointing a finger at his brother. 

However, Freeza did not take the threat very well.

"I believe it's YOU who should back off." Freeza snapped and fired a bolt of energy at his brother. Cooler dodged the bolt but wasted no time afterwards; with a cry of frustration, he dove at Freeza, knocking him to the ground. The two wrestled for a while and then jumped apart, both getting to their feet in seconds and stepping away from one-another. 

Then, they started using their powers.

Cooler fired fireball after fireball at Freeza, who levitated and translocated across the audience hall in order to dodge the blows. One such fireball blew Freeza's throne to bits, while the others created mass devastation in the remainder of the room. 

"You're pathetic!" Freeza cried to his brother with a scornful laugh, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" He threw in off-handedly and shook his head in disapproval. With a delighted cackle, he fired multiple finger darts at his brother, almost all of which hit their target, "You see? That's why I'm the one with the head position!" He smirked contentedly and crossed his arms over his chest as the dust particles settled around Cooler's cut and bruised figure.

Seconds later, Freeza's eyes widened as Cooler errupted from the dust cloud with a grin, "You talk too much, brother." Cooler remarked, then bolted for the still-stunned Freeza.

Meanwhile, Zarbon, hearing the commotion (like everyone else in the palace), stepped up to the open doors of the audience hall and peered inside to see what was happening. He realized that he was risking death, as Freeza had told him that he didn't want to see him around, but the noises he heard were just too disturbing to resist peeking in on his master's audience with Cooler. He had a bad feeling that Freeza had found out about the plotting of Ka's assassination...

"Oh my god." Zarbon murmured, getting an eyeful of the ransacked room before him. He swallowed audibly and let his gaze trail up to where Cooler and Freeza were engaged in furious battle; he couldn't let Cooler continue to assault his master...he had to do something! And perhaps an act of heroism would redeem him with Freeza...

"Master Freeza!" He cried and lunged into the room, jumping up, despite himself, into the battle going on in the air at the back of the room. He attempted to put Cooler out of action, but Cooler was much stronger than he was. Cooler grapsed Zarbon's hair and cast him off to the side roughly, smashing him into a nearby wall, "Stay out of this, fag." He growled as Freeza's right hand man slid down the wall and hit the ground in a heap.

As, above, the battle raged between brothers, Zarbon put a hand to his head and got to his feet with a groan. He looked up at Freeza and Cooler and frowned worriedly, "This has to be stopped!" He said to himself determinedly. Suddenly, he got an idea; without thinking twice, he rushed out of the room and headed for the one person that could make the evil brothers stop bickering, "Call ME a fag, eh? Well I'll show HIM!" He grumbled to himself as he rapidly strode through the palace halls.

***

"Stupid Saiyan!" Rose laughed scornfully as she appeared behind Radditz and planted her elbow into his back full-force, "You never pay attention." She added disappointedly and slip-tripped Ka's guardian to the ground. 

Ginyu and Rose had arrived at the nearby planet of Galen not very long after their departure from Freeza's planet. As calculated by Captain Ginyu, Radditz and Ka were still there, cleaning up the remains of any housing structures they could find. It hadn't been hard to pinpoint the two Saiyans' location; Ka had been active, power-wise, and so her large power-level was an easy marker amongst the non-existant beings that had populated Galen before her arrival. As for Radditz, it was just common sense for the guardian to be with the guarded.

Ginyu, not much of a strategist, had just jumped Ka on sight. Rose's job was to distract Radditz while Ginyu dealt with Ka; Ginyu didn't consider Radditz much of a threat, so he figured that Rose could put him 'out of play' in a short delay so that she could then watch as Ginyu fought the remaining Saiyan. 

However, things weren't going as smoothly as Ginyu had thought. Radditz was puting up a good fight, and Ka was much harder to get at than he had previously thought...

***

"Bastard!" Freeza screamed at the top of his lungs as he drove Cooler into the ground, creating yet another crater in the audience hall floor. Beneath him, Cooler struggled to get up, but Freeza smashed punch after punch into his face in order to keep him down.

Then, Zarbon re-appeared at the doorway... but this time, King Cold stood at his side.

"Freeza! Cooler!" Cold snapped angrily, "Enough!" He cried. Still, his two sons continued to fight it out as though they hadn't heard him. With a growl, Cold strode into the room and through the wreckage; when he got to where Freeza held Cooler pinned to the ground, he promptly pried Freeza off of his brother and whipped Cooler to his feet with one hand.

Their fury and close-mindedness gone now, both sons stood facing each other, each clutching at their wounds and panting.

Cold sneered down at both of them, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his words carrying more power than any threats Freeza could have ever made earlier when interrogating Cooler. The two sons knew not to put up a fight against their father.

"He's been meddling in my affairs again; he's trying to kill one of my prized warriors for no apparent reason." Freeza replied pointedly, eyeing Cooler, "I think..." He started, narrowing his eyes, "I think he's jealous of me, sir.". 

Cooler meant to counter Freeza's words with some lies to cover his backside, but King Cold's even gaze quieted him at once, "I don't need to hear anything else, boy." Cold said to Cooler, "You've done this before, do you remember what I'm talking about?" He asked patronizingly and waited for Cooler to nod before continuing, "I've spoken to you before. Freeza is very apt at handling his own business...he doesn't need a glitch in his system, understand?" He went on sternly, "If you want to continue causing trouble for Freeza...then we will have to see to it that your life is long and pointless. Do you see what I'm saying, Cooler?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cooler swallowed thickly and looked over at Freeza before answering his father. Freeza was grinning. Cooler gritted his teeth and lowered his gaze, "Yes, sir." He answered King Cold.

"Excellent." Cold hissed warningly, "Now leave this instant." He ordered Cooler. 

Before turning to leave, Cooler's gaze inched up to meet Freeza's a second time. The grin hadn't left.

***

As dusk began to settle on planet Galen, the fight raged on. 

Ginyu had finally been able to get at Ka and he had rushed her with everything he had. The girl held up nicely, but a good square punch in the face always seemed to hit the spot. On the other end, Radditz was beginning to get on the upside of the fight against Rose. As much as Rose had kicked his ass earlier, Radditz was turning things around drastically.

"Tail thief!" Radditz spat, planting a kick into Rose's stomach. Rose countered with an upper-cut, but Radditz grasped her fist and squeezed until she screamed; he then gingerly spun Rose around, facing away from him, and bent her arm back until he heard a snap. "There we go!" he said contentedly and smiled.

Rose yelped and, cradling her broken arm, whipped around and fired a blast of energy at Radditz. Radditz jumped up and out of the way, then crashed back down on Rose with a kick to the face. Lightly stepping his foot down on the gorund, Radditz launched a blast of energy of his own at Rose that sent her flying back until she hit a rock formation in the distance and collapsed.

Radditz smirked and brushed off his hands.

Meanwhile, Ginyu and Ka contiued to fight. The Saiyan girl could take pain incredibly well; Ginyu had seen an ability of the sort only in Racoome. That talent became frustrating after a while and Ginyu began to search for an easier way to finish Ka off once and for all.

After blasting Ka to the ground with a quick series of fireballs, Ginyu had some time to think. He hastily looked around for Rose and found her nowhere; he then looked off in the distance and caught a glimpse of her dark form in a heap at the foot of a large rock. He scowled; it would appear that the Human girl would be getting another beating in a short delay...

When his eyes returned to the ground, to check if Ka was getting up or not, he noticed that Radditz was making his way over to where Ka lay amidst the cracked ground. He got an idea. With a satisfied chuckle, he took control of the Radditz' body.

Surely, the girl wouldn't kill her guardian, would she?

"Unh..." Ka moaned and got to her hands and knees, "Ginyu, you're a pansy!" She cried weakly, spitting out blood -- and a tooth. She blinked a few times and looked up to make sure her opponent hadn't disappeared... but he had. She frowned as a shadow cast itself over where she stood on her hands and knees.

She looked up to see Radditz.

"Radditz! Where's Rose?!" Ka cried, smiling thankfully. Radditz, who wasn't really Radditz at all, chuckled, "Rose is away right now." He said vaguely, "Here, let me help you." He offered and held a hand down to Ka.

Ka reached up and grasped Radditz' hand, "Thnak y--" She started but then regretted her words as her 'possessed' guardian's hand crushed hers and then lifted her off the ground. Ka frowned, as she did not know of Ginyu's power over Radditz' body, "What are you doing? Put me down!" She demanded worriedly.

Radditz grinned evilly, "Sure." He responded and flung Ka off to the side like a rag doll. The Saiyan girl hit a tree, which broke in two.

As Radditz approached her once more, Ka treid to get away, but she had suffered so many wounds that movement had gotten very painful, "Radditz!" She cried desperately, "Stop! What's going on?!" She cried confusedly, tears coming to her eyes. She tried to get up, but her hand couldn't support her weight; Radditz had probably broken it when he had hoisted her off of the ground.

Radditz laughed and stopped before Ka's downed form. He bent to do something, probably to hit Ka, but then he stopped sharply. On the ground, Ka observed the scene attentively: something was wrong, "Radditz?" She tried tentatively. 

"Ka! I can't--" Radditz cried, then he lashed out and booted Ka right in the stomach.

Ka curled into a ball and thought hard. What was wrong with Radditz? And where was Ginyu? And what about Rose? Could Ginyu have...

"Ka!" Radditz cried from above, "It's not me!" He growled angrily.

Ka shook her head weakly, "I can't do anything!" She said as loudly as she could, "I can't even get up!" She yelped, a gurgle of blood creeped into her throat. 

There was a moment of silence, and then there came alot of yelling. Ka heard Rose's voice... then Ginyu's. Then, Radditz said something and there were fighting sounds. 

Ka blacked out.


	12. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 11~

When Ka awoke, a few hours later, Radditz hovered over her. She opened her eyes to see her guardian shove someone out of the way.

"Is she awake?!" Came Qjab's voice from somewhere to the side of Radditz.

Radditz grinned "It's either that or she's having some funny convulsions." He said with a relieved sigh. Ka had been unconscious for nearly two hours since their arrival on Freeza's planet. Radditz, worried about his trainee but bored due to the lack of fighting, searched out Qjab's company while he waited for Ka to wake up again.

"W-what happened?" Ka asked confusedly, "Are you alright, Radditz? Where's that witch Rose and her snake-headed Captain?!" She cried more forcefully, getting to her feet and frowning up at Radditz.

An annoyed look crossed Radditz' features momentarily, "The two are gone back to Freeza, I suppose." He grunted, "And I'm fine." He added pointedly.

Ka, however, clearly remembered the monster that Radditz had become back on planet Galen, "What happened to you over there? You went...just nuts!" She cried, recalling how he had thrown her around and had nearly killed her.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault." Radditz explained, "That's what I was trying to tell you." He gritted his teeth angrily, "Ginyu took over my body and tried to kill you; I didn't know he could do that until he did it to me. I informed myself upon arriving back here and that's actually what happened back on planet Galen; Ginyu just...just took over. There was really nothing I could do to stop him." He finished, shaking his head in dismal thought.

Ka watched as Radditz' fists clenched at his sides, "Then, what went on after I passed out? I could have sworn I heard your voice..." She asked curiously.

Radditz thought for second, "Well," He paused and raised an eyebrow down at Ka, "Ginyu got distracted by something...I'm pretty sure it was Rose -- I think I heard her scream something from above me. Anyhow, Ginyu's concentration dipped, and his hold on my body wasn't so strong anymore; although I struggled to free myself of him, I really couldn't do it." He smirked suddenly, "Then, Rose said something about Cooler and Freeza that I didn't quite catch the gist of; seconds later, Ginyu released me and we fought a bit. After that, he and Rose bolted from the planet and left me there with you." He concluded matter-of-factly.

That was odd. Why did Ginyu and Rose leave just as they had assured victory? Ka scowled up at her guardian, "This doesn't sound good at all, Radditz." She declared apocalyptically. Radditz shrugged non-commitally.

"What's not good?" Qjab asked excitedly, popping up behind Ka.

***

A few hours later, Cooler stood by the upper chambers' audience hall balcony window, staring down at his father's city.

"Damn you, Freeza!" He muttered furiously, cursing King Cold for having interrrupted his fight with his 'beloved' brother, "You're lucky your lack-wit assistant Zarbon reported our fight to King Cold...I would have rid myself of you by now!" He went on in frustration.

Freeza had laughed at him. All through the berrating Cooler had gotten from King Cold, Freeza had laughed at him. Cooler had much difficulty accepting that fact. He wasn't inferior to Freeza, he had just never had the chance to prove himself. Now King Cold knew about his plot to assassinate Ka, and worse than that, King Cold knew about the real motive behind the assassination! If this continued, Cold would NEVER trust Cooler...

There had to be something that Cooler could do to show Freeza that the war wasn't over. It was simply prepostrous to leave the situation as it was right then...Cooler hadn't lost, not yet at least! 

Ka was still a problem; he couldn't let the pesky Saiyan remain a pillar-soldier of his brother's army. He just couldn't. It was absolutely ridiculous! And then there was Rose...that Human wench's heart was set on killing Ka, that was for sure, but she just couldn't do her job when it came time to do it. 

It seemed that Cooler had to take matters into his own hands.

***

"This is a sweet chair!" Ka cried excitedly, hoping into the hover chair that Minister Qjab had designed for her shortly after her first battle against Rose. She had owned it for a while, and almost every day she brought it back to Qjab's in order for him to make additions to it.

With his arms crossed negatively, Radditz pursed his lips as he watched Ka jump into her new seat, "It's not all that great." He objected sourly.

"You're just jealous." Ka snapped with a giggle, setting the chair in motion, "You have to walk around while I get to float. No effort, no worries." She said and leaned back leisurely, watching Radditz fall into step at the side of her chair, "That's why I say this chair is sweet.".

Radditz shook his head, "You'll get motion sickness within the first hour," He remarked, "you know that, right?" She asked slyly. He was right too; Ka would get sick of the chair in little under an hour, due to the fact that it was constantly in motion, then she would get off of it and bring it to Qjab with a request for a food replicator or something just as trivial.

Ka reached down and slapped her guardian on the back of the head, "Shut up, you." She snapped, "Maybe I won't get sick this time." She proposed optimistically. 

Radditz rolled his eyes.

"Ka!" Came a cry from down the hallway. The voice belonged to Zarbon, who came striding imperiously towards the two Saiyans, "Ka!" He called again, sharply, "Freeza wishes to speak with you...immediately." He reported, stopping within about five feet of the Saiyin girl's hover chair.

Ka sighed, "Fine." She mumbled disappointedly, then looked down at Radditz, "You try the chair a bit while I go talk with Freeza." She offered, then narrowed her eyes warningly, "But don't you DARE break it or I'll break you!" She added pointedly. Below, Radditz laughed at her. She hopped down from the chair and stepped up beside Zarbon, who moved away from her as soon as she came near, and watched her guardian take her place carefully.

"It's a little tight." Radditz commented, squeezing into the seat of the hover chair.

Ka smirked, "Tough." She replied coldly, then turned and followed Zarbon back down the hall.

"Faggot!" Radditz' cried into the deserted halls once Zarbon was at a reasonable distance. The only response he got was an evil glare that Zarbon shot back at him from over his shoulder.

"He's a disgusting man." Zarbon commented to Ka when the two had turned a corner, "His very presence fills my mouth with bile." He added with a look of extreme repugnance.

Ka looked over at Zarbon and frowned deeply, "And you're any better?" She dared to retort, as Zarbon's head turned sharply in her direction, "Where do you get your clothes? My closet? Your mother's?" The little Saiyan went on offendedly, "How can you say that Radditz is a distigusting man when you're not even a man yourself, pansy?" She asked sternly.

Zarbon was taken aback by Ka's sudden defensive attitude, "Excuse me?" He asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

Ka shook her head at Freeza's right hand man. How DARE he insult her fellow Saiyan! Especially when his own appearance is so questionable, "You heard me, Zarbon; don't play dumb or I'll report you to Freeza." She threatened nastily.

The two went around a second corner and arrived at a flight of stairs, "This isn't the way to Freeza's audience hall." Ka remarked irritably, "You don't even know where you're going, you idiot!" She exploded at Zarbon. 

Just then, a she was smashed in the back of the head by something large and blunt. For the second time that day, Ka passed out.

"I think it's time you shut up." Zarbon spat down at Ka's inert body. He then turned to Rose who stepped out from the shows with a large, and now broken, lamp, "Thank you, Rose. She was getting rather mouthy." He commended the Ginyu force trainee.

Rose inclined her head politely and grinned, dropping the shattered lamp to the floor, "Always a pleasure." She said with a light chuckle and brushed off her hands. 

Behind her, Cooler appeared; he assessed the situation with growing statisfaction, "Excellent!" He cried, "Now get her body onto a ship as soon as possible; I want her to be unconscious for the entirety of the trip to planet Galen. Perhaps, even, she'll be unconscious when we get there; that way, I can kill her off easy." He thought for a bit then turned to Zarbon , "I am leaving for the planet Galen with Rose here; you needn't worry about navigation seeing as Rose and Ginyu were just there earlier today. You remain here, Zarbon; if anyone wants to know where I have gone to, tell them that I have gone to stop Rose from assassinating Ka. If they are skeptical as to why I'd even bother to help Ka out, explain that I've done alot of thinking and that I no longer care to offend my father by going against my brother's plans." He ordered, "Understood?". 

Zarbon grinned, "I am no fool, Cooler." He replied smoothly.

Rose smiled and held back the words: "you only look like one".

Cooler nodded and motioned for the others to attend to their posts and duties, "Let's go, quickly!" He snapped and left in the direction of the docking bays, with Rose carrying Ka behind.

***

Radditz got sick of the hover chair faster than Ka ever did. It was too small and he couldn't get the speed to function properly; he soon found himself scrambling to get out of the chair, and returning it to Ka's chambers.

Refusing to seek out Qjab twice in one day, Radditz moped around the palace aimlessly. He eventually found himself on the upper floors of the building, staring out every window he went by; he didn't feel like training, and he didn't have anyone to pick on. It took about a half an hour for Radditz to get sick of his dull activities; unconsciously, his wanderings lead him over to Freeza's audience hall, where he figured he could perhaps eavesdrop on his master's conversation with Ka.

However, when he peered inside the room, he didn't see Ka at all. He saw Freeza staring at his own fingernails and that was it. Curiously, he wondered why Ka hadn't searched him out after her meeting; after all, Radditz HAD been using her fav' chair. 

Without really thinking twice, Radditz stepped into the large room and got Freeza's attention, "Sorry to...interrupt...but, would you happen to know where Ka has gone to?" He asked rather childishly, keeping his hands behind his back.

Freeza raised an eyebrow, "No." Came his simple answer.

Radditz blinked, "What direction did she go in after she left here?" He asked, desperate to end his boredom.

"She was never here, Radditz." Freeza replied calmly, a slight frown etching onto his features, "I thought she was with you...and her new chair...this afternoon." He added, flicking his tail idly.

A funny feeling crept into Radditz's stomach then, "But Zarbon came and told her that you wanted to speak with her." He said confusedly, "She agreed and then the two of them left." He walked over to the base of the dias on which Freeza's ravaged throne (due to the fight against Cooler) was located.

Freeza went silent a moment, "I never sent Zarbon..." He said slowly, "...was there anyone with him when he came?" He asked suspiciously, bending down to be at eye-level with the Saiyan.

"No." Radditz answered, shaking his head, "It was just him, I swear it." He repeated.

Freeza's eyes darted to side and he thought a while, "Oh dear." He breathed after a bit, "Oh dear."; he got up from his throne and headed down towards where Radditz stood, "I do believe we've just been played, Radditz." He declared, eyeing the Saiyan with a sudden anger.

"What are you talking about?" Radditz asked rather dumbly.

Freeza sneered, "My brother, I believe, is acting up again." He stated, spitting out each word ruefully, "You see, Radditz, you may not have noticed, but Cooler has been trying -- in an assortment of delightful ways -- to destroy Ka." He paused and registered the look on Radditz' face, "Yes, that's how I feel about it too. But anyway, Zarbon is implicated in all this as well...and the Ginyu force is too, unfortunately." He frowned deeply.

Radditz did not bother to bring up the fight on planet Galen, as it would only add to the tension of the moment.

"I'm pretty sure that Zarbon has lured Ka into a trap and that Cooler is presenly up to no good." Freeza concluded. He thought a moment then peered over at Radditz, "I'll get a search executed in the palace for Ka and Cooler's whereabouts, and then we'll go from there." He decided and swept past Radditz, into the hallways beyond.

***

On planet Galen, Rose negligently unloaded Ka's intert body onto the ground's rocky surface, "The little shit is heavy!" She complained, wiping a droplet of sweat off of her brow. She looked down at Ka and nodded, "At least she didn't come to." She remarked with a sigh of relief.

"H-hunh?" Ka moaned then, stirring slightly.

Rose's expression darkened instantly, "Spoke too soon.".


	13. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 12~

Rose looked worriedly over at Cooler; she hadn't really counted on Ka waking up. She had figured that, once on planet galen, Cooler would have snapped Ka's spine or -- better yet -- blasted the little Saiyan rat into oblivion.

"What now?" Rose asked her superior, casting furtive glances down at the still-dazed Ka.

Cooler sneered, "We kill her." He replied simply, "Something that should have been done a good while ago considering the so-called talent of all those assigned to the particular task." He added without hiding the contempt in his voice.

Between the two conspirators, Ka slowly got to her feet, frowning as she heard Cooler's last words. So Rose was actually trying to kill her? For real? So that fight back in Freeza's personal arena had been a serious duel...good thing she had hit Super Saiyan and stopped the whole thing in time! But, why would Rose -- or any of the others implicated in this whole deal -- want Ka's death? 

Unfortunately, there was no time to think that problem over right then. 

"Die Saiyan trash!" Vowed Cooler's voice. Before Ka to turn to face her assailant, she was hit with a blast of energy that sent her flying back a few hundred yards. 

Cooler turned to Rose, "You stand guard," He ordered her sharply, "I'm sure we won't be alone on this planet for very long...although," He smirked, "...I don't think we'll have to be here for very long anyway." He watched Rose nod perfunctorily, "If I need help, I'll ask; so don't intefere unless I request you to." He added before turning to leave, "And now, it's killing time".

A couple hundred feet away, Ka got to her feet for the second time in a matter of minutes, "Holy shit!" She cried, brushing off her armor, "Not again!" She whined with a deep frown. Just this morning she had fought Ginyu and Rose...ON THE SAME PLANET!!! She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she didn't really care to wonder about it until the threat to her life was put to an end. 

"I don't know what your problem is, Cooler, but you're not gonna best me at this game!" Cried Ka angrily, pointing a shaky finger at the oncoming brother of Freeza, "And THIS time, I'm not gonna pass out!" She added pointedly, recalling her previous experience at fighting the Ginyu-possessed Radditz.

In the distance, Ka heard Rose laugh.

"Be quiet, girl." Cooler snapped, appearing above Ka's head, "Your time among Freeza's forces has ended." He declared and fired a bolt down at the Saiyan. Ka dove out of the way and rolled to a stop a few feet ahead, where she jumped up from the ground and levitated up to meet her opponent.

With a mighty battle cry, the little Ka charged Cooler, engaging him into an extensive hit-and-block routine. Ka was fast, but Cooler was stronger, so the Saiyan had to work quickly in order to avoid getting hit. Occasionally, Cooler landed a jab or a kick, which affected Ka's speed only minorly...a disappointing affect for Freeza's brother.

"Weakling!" Cooler spat, grasping Ka's fists and locking himself into a power-struggle with the girl. He gradually applied a great deal of pressure on the Saiyan's fists, and gleefully watched as Ka screamed accordingly. Soon, she began to struggle to pry herself from Cooler's grip, and surprisingly, she freed herself with suitable ease.

"Must be the adrenaline..." She breathed thankfully, darting up and away from Cooler. In the few seconds she had left before Cooler would inevitably charge her, Ka looked in Rose's direction. The Human girl was watching the fight with great interest, but she would occasionally look around as if surveying the area. Could she be searching for something? Standing guard? Interesting...

Seeing his opponent's distraction, Cooler smiled; he shot up at Ka and smashed into her with a powerful uppercut, sending her reeling backwards. He wasted no time after that. With an evil chuckle, he fired a series of energy blasts at the Saiyan until all he could see was dust and rubble floating about him. He smiled contentedly and crossed his arms over his chest as the dust around him began to settle.

"Why are you smiling?" Came a voice from above. Cooler looked up to see Ka hovering gingerly above his head, a bright grin lighting up her face; before he could react, the girl disappeared and re-appeared directly in front of him. She grasped his head and head-butted him, then raised her knee and rammed it right under his chin. Cooler tasted his own blood for the first time in a long while.

"Wench!" He cried furiously, lashing out at Ka with his tail, "You will die this day!".

The girl flitted away weightlessly, and sneered at her opponent, "No," She objected, "Because now I'm mad." She declared proudly and let an evil laugh escape her throat. She screamed gleefully and charged Cooler, driving him into the ground below with a crackling thud.

"Feel the power of the Saiyan warrior!" Ka cried, levitating away from the other man's body.

A distance away, Rose shook her head. Cooler was as useless as Captain Ginyu. She sighed and looked around quickly; however, she looked twice in the eastern horizon as she spotted two objects bearing down on planet Galen. Her heart began to pound wildly. She turned and looked over where Cooler and Ka fought; Cooler had just gotten off the ground and was trying his luck at fighting Ka in the air again. She returned her gaze to the two objects that were now closer than before: they were easily identifiable as being spherical in shape.

Pods?! Soundlessly, Rose prayed that the uninvited visitors were members of the Ginyu force. Because if they weren't... 

Cooler had brought Rose to the planet in order to frame her for the death of Ka. That way, upon returning to Freeza's planet, Cooler could say that Rose had killed Ka -- even though he had followed her to planet Galen in order to stop her -- but that he had been too late. Rose could then get her admission into the Ginyu force and Cooler could revell in the fact that he foiled his brother's plans.

Frozen with fear now, Rose watched as the two spheres, that indeed turned out to be pods, crash-landed on the surface of planet Galen. She considered going over to see who had just arrived, but then she decided against it as it would look odd if she did so. Instead, she watched and waited, as behind her, the fight between Ka and Cooler raged on. 

The doors to the pods opened, and two figures stepped out. Even thought they were fashionably far away, Rose recognized them both immediately: Lord Freeza and the Saiyan Radditz. 

"Crap!" Rose whimpered and spun around to where Cooler and Ka fought. She HAD to talk to Cooler, but he was engaged in battle with the wretched Ka...she was on her own! Radditz and Freeza walked towards her for a short distance, then the two figures disappeared...only to re-appear directly before the stunned Rose.

What she saw was not a pretty sight. She didn't believe she had ever seen anyone look so angry in her life. Radditz came within an inch of her and maliciously sneered down at her, bearing his teeth like an animal. Freeza, however, was directing his anger towards Cooler who fought a few hundred feet away, high up in the sky.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Rose broke down, shaking violently before the towering Radditz, "It's not my fault!". 

Radditz didn't care to hear it, "Shut up." He said tightly and cracked a punch on the side of Rose's head that knocked her to the ground like a rag doll.

Freeza had caught Cooler's gaze and was clenching his teeth furiously, "I could have guessed you'd do this, you coward!" He called up to his brother, who has momentarily halted his fight with Ka, "In fact, I believe I just did." He added under his breath. 

Cooler was surprised to see Freeza, but not all that much. He was more angry at Rose for not having warned him of his brother's arrival. He hadn't really counted on Freeza crashing his party, so he couldn't use Rose as an excuse for Ka's imminent death. He really had nothing to say...

"I thought so." Freeza cried out to Cooler, registering his brother's silence as a confession of his true intentions, "Don't kill Ka." He ordered.

Cooler errupted into hysterics, "WHAT?!" He cried, "Try to stop me!" He taunted with a defiant smirk.

That was it; Cooler had said enough. With a furious scream, Freeza darted off in Cooler's direction. Upon seeing this, Ka hastily left the area.

On the ground, Radditz watched all these occurences attentively; too bad he didn't notice Rose, at his feet, recovering from the impact of his punch. The Human warrior unleashed a high-intensity beam of energy that made contact with Radditz and sent him flying backwards three dozen meters. Luckily for Rose, the Saiyan warrior crashed into the side of his own pod and slid to the ground, to lie in a motionless heap.

"Good riddance!" Rose spat vindictively, "That man never pays attention to the important things..." She remarked with a hint of irritation in her voice. She smiled and got to her feet, then whirled around to come face-to-face with an unimpressed-looking Ka.

"That wasn't smart." Ka warned, her voice chillingly calm.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her and raised her chin defiantly, "What are you gonna do about it, weakling?" She asked haughtily.

Ka held Rose's gaze for a moment, and then she shook her head, "That wasn't smart either." She said just as calmly as before, "Not one bit." She added disappointedly. Without thinking twice, she charged Rose and knocked her over, then jumped up into the air, "You wanna fight me, Rose?" She asked her rival, looking down at her from her airy perch, "You wanna kill me?" She asked furthermore as, below, Rose got to her feet, "Then come and get me!" She cried furiously and levitated higher.

"You got it." Rose grumbled and shot up after Ka. As she reached Ka's altitude, she heard the Saiyan girl laugh; Rose recalled how much trouble Cooler had had with Ka while fighting her in the air, but she truly believed that she could do better. After all, she HAD taken the Saiyan wench's tail, hadn't she?

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Rose called out to the empty air around her, wildly casting glances around the area, "I took your tail, and now I'm gonna take your life, Ka!" She added nastily. She drew in a breath as Ka appeared before her and lashed out with a high kick; Rose countered the attack and threw a series of punches in Ka's direction. The two hit-and-blocked for a bit until Rose used her powers to blast Ka away from her.

Rose had a few seconds to regain her composure before Ka darted back out at her and attacked her with many disabling maneouvres...all of which Rose countered with enough ease. However, any time Rose would seem to get the upper hand in the fight, Ka would either translocate away and attack from another angle or flit out of the way at top speed. Rose found it incredibly odd that Ka wasn't half as quick on the ground...

...but that was why Rose had invented R3A: Rose's Anti-Aerial Attack. Ginyu wanted her to use it so badly...but it took so much out of her to pull it off to perfection...

"Get back here you COWARD!!!" Rose cried furiously as Ka disappeared from the headlock position that she had suceeded in executing. Five hundred feet away, the Saiyan girl re-appeared, bent forward with her hands on her knees. Rose frowned. Why did the stupid Saiyan brat ALWAYS have to play cat and mouse?

Ka, on the other hand, saw the distance between her and Rose as a definate offensive advantage. She began to wonder if she could try to use her powers against Rose without detroying the entire planet. Everyone else was using their powers...all she had on HER side was martial arts and disappearing tricks. But it was SO dangerous... 

...but then again, she risked death if she didn't defeat Rose, no?

As Rose began to yell taunts at Ka, comanding her to come back and fight like a true warrior, Ka focused on her powers. She closed her eyes tightly and tried, with all her might, to concentrate the immense force into a beam small enough to take out Rose -- and only Rose --. It was so difficult...it felt like sweeping up an ocean with a squeegee. Her entire being began to shake with the effort of a task that would have been so easy to an ordinary Saiyan...

Rose watched as Ka concentrated on something. She stopped her ravings for a moment and weighed the situation; she couldn't allow Ka to prepare any type of special attack...that would be disastrous! She had to get over there and stop her from doing whatever it is that she was doing...

Meanwhile, Ka knew almost-sufficient success in her efforts. She was wasting so much time doing this!!! Just a bit more and she could unleash the beam....

"What are ya up to, brat?" Rose's voice asked from above.

Ka tried to ignore Rose's presence and continued to focus on her powers. Just a bit more...

Rose's lip quirked. She smiled; perhaps now was the time to unleash a special attack of her own...

Meanwhile, Ka felt the incredible force of her powers gather like a storm in a vial. It was only a matter of seconds now...

"R3A!!!!!!!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Ka's head snapped up and her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Rose dart high up into the sky. Her heart sank as she realized that she had lost her concentration.; the ocean of energy expanded back into infinity. Ka's eyes widened as she felt Rose's power-level surge.

Unfortunately for Ka, it was already too late.

The entire R3A attack took less than five seconds to complete. Ka felt the entire planet's gravity leave, then return...at about a hundred times what it had been before; she was yanked from the sky and began to plummet towards the ground at high speed. Above her, Rose followed her descent, firing fireball after fireball at her as she herself rocketed downwards.

There was nothing Ka could do; she gawked and then shut her eyes due to the glare of the bright fireballs that showered down on her.

Rose laughed maniacally as everyone of her energy blasts pummelled Ka. At the end of the trip downwards, Ka smashed into the ground along with the dozens of fireballs on her tail. Immediately, Rose retracted the attack and levitated upwards, returning the planet Galen's gravity back to its normal state.

The Human Ginyu force trainee breathed heavily and watched with wide-eyed elation as the dust settled below to reveal the motionless body of Ka, laying in the center of a massive crater. Rose had successfully pulled off R3A!!! Wasting no time, she hurried down to where her opponent lay.

She knelt before Ka's body and checked for breathing. There was none. She grinned and squealed in delight, then leaned over and grasped the girl's wrist; there was no pulse. Slowly, Rose got to her feet and wiped off her hands; she had done it...she had killed Freeza's protege! 

A dull laugh escaped her throat as she stood over Ka's lifeless body; soon, the laugh became full-blown hysterics. 

A few hundred feet away, Radditz got to his feet, awakened by the sound of the result of Rose's R3A attack. Worriedly, he looked around to find either Ka or Freeza. He didn't see Freeza, or Cooler for that matter, nor did he see Ka or Rose. All he saw was a huge crater directly in front of him.

However, he did hear the laughter...and it wasn't Ka's.

Radditz' heart sank. He hurried over to the edge of the crater and looked down to see Rose standing triumphantly over Ka's lifeless body, laughing. There was a pause of disbelief, but then, the fury arose. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The Saiyan that he had trained, the Saiyan that had reached the Super-Saiyan level...dead! And it was because of that lackey Rose...

...and she was laughing. There had to be a way to stop that laughter!

Rose couldn't help herself in her hysteria, and thus, she didn't notice when Radditz appeared behind her and snapped her neck.


	14. Default Chapter Title

Prophecy by MQ:

~ Chapter 13~

Just as he bested his brother, and gladly watched as Cooler smashed to the ground unconscious, Freeza's sight focused on the large crater a few yards away from where he hovered. That was where Radditz had gone, but he couldn't see anything from such a distance.

Freeza levitated downwards and lightly set foot on the ground; he looked around uncomfortably, alerted by the silence around him. In no time, he was heading towards the crater that loomed up ahead. 

As he neared the site of Rose's R3A impact, Freeza caught sight of Radditz emerging from the crater's lip. The Saiyan was carrying what looked like a body in his arms. Freeza hurried his step, and as he drew closer, he identified the body as being Ka's. He ran.

"What the Hell?! What HAPPENED???" Freeza demanded dumbfoundedly, finally reaching the very quiet Radditz; he made a few gestures at Ka and frowned.

Radditz stared forward with unblinking eyes, "The Human wench Rose used her 'special attack' and killed Ka." He summarized with irritation in his voice. He sneered suddenly and spat on the ground, "There was nothing I could do to stop her.".

The words stung Freeza more than he had thought they would. He had spent so much time on the Saiyan girl, and he had believed in the Prophecy like it had been gold...truth was, he almost forgot that Ka was mortal. Cooler got what he wanted. A pity though, seeing as Ka was still technically in training...Freeza had had big plans for her.

"What of Rose?" Freeza asked finally, eyeing Ka's inert form as if expecting her to wake up at any minute.

Radditz laughed dryly, "She payed for her deeds." He answered proudly and motioned for Freeza to look down into the crater.

Freeza followed Radditz' gaze and assessed the Human girl's body, lying amidst a dust crop. He smiled despite himself, "Good." He breathed slowly.

There was a long moment of silence where only the wind could be heard, sweeping the dirty surface of planet Galen. Then, Radditz turned to Freeza, holding out Ka's body, "What now?" He asked simply, unsure about everything at that particular moment in time.

Freeza stared at Ka long and hard. He couldn't believe the little Saiyan was dead...such massive power...lost forever. It was such a waste. There simply HAD to be a way to salvage what was lost...

...and then an idea hit him.

"Bring her to the pods," Freeza said thoughtfully after a bit of fruitful contemplation, "we're taking her back home." And with that, he spun around and headed for the pods, his mind quickly working out his near-future plans.

Radditz frowned; he didn't understand what was going on in his master's head, "What of the Human and your brother, sir?" He called to Freeza, hurrying after him.

"Leave them." Came Freeza's careless reply.

***

Back on Freeza's planet, after showing Ka's dead body to King Cold as proof of Cooler's meddling, Freeza and Radditz made their way to Minister Qjab's tech-lab in order to bring Freeza's 'plot' into completion. 

Surely Qjab would know something about bionics...

Upon arrival at the entrance to the tech-lab, Radditz called for the Minister's attention. Qjab was stunned as his eyes fell on Ka...but he was even more stunned when Freeza made his next request.

"You agree that this is a great loss," Freeza asked the Minister, raising an eyebrow, "don't you?" He asked sternly. 

Qjab was speechless but he managed to nod curtly. 

Freeza smiled coldly, "Good." He said, "I assume you are knowledgeable in the field of bionics, Minister?" He asked then.

Once again, Qjab nodded.

"Then I also assume that you are aware of the fact that such technologies can...revive...a being, Minister?" Freeza asked furthermore, his smile growing wider.

"Y-yes sir." Qjab choked, beginning to see where Freeza was going with this.

With a dull thud, Freeza dropped Ka's body at Minister Qjab's feet, "Well then, Qjab," He declared contendly, "I have a task for you to accomplish.".

~ **THE END** ~ 


End file.
